Crossing the Multiverse
by dudungbrader
Summary: When Percy and Leo got back from Atlantis, they found out that all of their friends got sucked in a Dimension Gateway, that Leo was working on, towards multiple dimensions. Now, it is up to the both of them to bring them back, before the Gods realize that their kids have been thrown into another dimension. (Literally Multiple AUs, Rated T for really weird stuff.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys. I made this fanfiction in dedication to a group I joined in Facebook. I have been so in gross in my studies lately that I don't even have the time to enjoy myself there. So, Camp Half-Blood Philippines, this one is for you. Enjoy.**

**Also, I don't any of these characters as they are own by another author.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Thanks for helping me get this rare amethyst from your dad, Perce. I totally need this for my latest project." Leo said, as he held the big gem in his arms. It has been months since Leo got back to camp. Though he did get a beating from Piper and Hazel, they were all glad that he wasn't dead. They even became a lot more welcoming to Calypso when they got back than he expected, though Annabeth tends to keep her distance.

"No problem, Leo. Besides, I can't thank you enough for helping me pull off the best anniversary gift for Annabeth. I still can't believe your dad found Daedalus' laptop." Percy said, patting Leo at the back. Leo asked his dad, Hephaestus, in getting Annabeth's laptop from Tartarus. Who knew his dad was keeping it from them?

"So, man. What is this latest project you are working on?" Percy asked, waving at a few campers passing by.

Leo grinned. "Ever heard of the Multiverse Theory?"

"The what now?" Percy asked.

"You know, the Multiverse Theory? The idea of us having two or more universes aside from this one?" Leo explained, as if Percy should already know about this from now.

Percy, being the Percy that he is, just shook his head. "Not a clue. If you are talking about Multiplication, now that is math." Percy said smiling. Leo, on the other hand, sighed. "I'm forgetting that I am talking to you and not Annabeth." He said, shaking his head.

"Ok, Perce. If you got something, like your Mom's homemade cookies, in your hand, what are you going to do with it." Leo asked, trying to explain to him the idea. "Well, I will eat it right here and then, of course." Percy said, as if it was that obvious. "So, do ever though what would happen if you didn't eat it right here and then?" Percy thought about it for a second and shook his head.

"Well, that is where the Multiverse Theory goes. A single action of one can make more than one possible future. So, since you have one cookie, you can have two possible futures, with one that you already ate the cookie and one that you haven't eaten the cookie. And, from that, you can have more futures in your futures, creating more and more dimensions. Do you understand now?" Leo asked him, as they reach Bucker Nine.

"So, how is eating my mom's cookies got to do with your machine?" Percy asked him, confused.

Leo sighed in frustration. "You know what, I will let Annabeth explain the idea to yo— What the Hephaestus' name happen here?" Leo said as he saw the inside of his workshop. Tools littered all over the floor, metals bend and twisted, the big birthday cake with the words "Happy Birthday" was crushed under the broken table, some of the blueprints are— Wait, did he just saw a cake in his workshop?

"Why is there a cake here?" He asked Percy. Percy shook his head. "Don't look at me. I was with you for the past two days getting that gem from Dad." Percy told him. Leo scratched his head. "Why won't we check the video cameras to see what happen." He said looking around the mess. "Adjutant, show footage of cameras 3 to 9, will ya? I wanna see what's been happenin' while I was gone."

At once, a voice of the robotic AI spoke up. "Activating video recordings from cameras 3 to 9, starting at 3:32 pm." Six screens appeared out of nowhere and went in front of Leo. Percy whistled. "When did you get the time to do this?"

"I didn't." Leo told him. "The ones before I made this. We just found out about this when Calypso was cleaning the place. Who knew they were fans of Starcraft, huh?" Percy laughed. "Anyways, let's watch the video." Leo nodded and they both watch the videos.

"Hey, you sure Leo not here?" Someone said in the background. "Yes, he told me himself. He is going with Perseus to get something from Lord Poseidon." Another said to the first, this time they were sure that it is Calypso. "Hey, we can never be sure, right?" Someone said back to Calpyso, this one sound a lot younger than the first one.

As the video kept going, Percy looked at Leo. "Hey, can't we get subtitles with this?" He asked him. "I don't know. Let's try." Leo coughed a bit. "Adjutant, can ya get some words on the audio?" Leo asked the emptiness of the room. Percy looked at him, weirdly. Leo shrugged. "She only replies if I talk to her this way."

"Audio Transcription is possible. Voice Identification is also possible. Do you wish to add to videos?" The voice asked. "That would be lovely, doll." Leo answered back.

"Audio Transcription with Voice Identification is added to the video. Restarting videos back to 0:00." And the videos start up again.

* * *

[Travis Stoll: "Hey, you sure Leo not here?"]  
[Calypso: "Yes, he told me himself. He is going with Perseus to get something from Lord Poseidon."]  
[Conner Stoll: "Hey, we can never be sure, right?"]  
[Annabeth Chase: "Anyways, let's get these things ready for the Leo's surprise party."]  
[Calypso, Annabeth Chase, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque, Jason Grace, Piper Mclean, Grover Underwood, Travis Stoll, and Conner Stoll entered the bunker.]  
[Grover Underwood: "I still can't get over the fact that all of the satyrs didn't knew about this place of the woods."]  
(He places his load down on the floor)  
[Annabeth Chase: "Maybe it is because the metals done here. They must be blocking any magical effects from the outside. Anyways, are you sure that they are coming back today?"]  
(She looks towards the satyr, making sure of his word.)  
[Grover Underwood: "Yeah, I had a talk with Tyson two days. He said that Percy and Leo are having a tough time getting some gem out of the sea. Still don't get why didn't Leo just asked Hazel to come."] (He started to take out a few streamers from his load.)  
[Frank Zhang: "He wouldn't be able to. We were both on a mission at that time. When Hazel said that she will help him as soon as we got back, he said that he had to get it as soon as possible."]  
(He passes some brooms to Hazel and Piper.)  
[Hazel Levesque: "Now that you mention it, he was muttering about something to do with the Matrix something while we were talking. Do you guys know what he was up to?"]  
(She looks at Piper and the rest as she took a broom from Frank.)  
[Piper Mclean: "I don't about you guys, but I am going to hurry this up before Leo comes back. Jason, do you mind and get everything for the party in the Aphrodite Cabin?"]  
[Jason Grace: "Sure, I better call Will and Nico too. We would need all the help we could get if we want to get this place into tip top shape."]  
[Travis Stoll and Connor Stoll: "We're coming with you!"]

* * *

Leo slapped his forehead. He was so into making his machine that he totally forgot that it was his birthday today. He looked at his messed up birthday cake. "Something must have happen while we were gone." Leo concluded. "It wouldn't be a monster attack otherwise everyone would kill it easy." Percy answered looking around. "Besides, there are no sign that there was a battle here. There are no blood, no footprints, no sign of straggles, nothing."

Leo rubbed his chin. "Adjutant, what happen after Jason and the Stolls left?" The robotic voice answered back right away. "A few arguments occurred, which includes what goes where in the decorations and where the cake should be placed. At some point, Nico Di Angelo, Will Solace, Clarisse La Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Katie Gardener, Thalia Grace, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, and Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano assisted in the decors. After seeing Leo Valdez's and Percy Jackson's landing, Jason Grace, Travis Stoll and Connor Stoll returned to inform everyone about Leo Valdez's arrival. 23.63 seconds later, Dimension Gateway was activated."

"Wait, did I just heard that right?" Leo said, full of shock. "Adjutant, set all videos to one minute before said moment." He commanded, hoping it didn't happen what he thought just happened. "Setting videos to said time." The video fast forwarded to where everything is already ready for Leo's return. To the looks of things, it seems that all they need to do now is to wait for Leo to get here.

* * *

[Annabeth Chase: "I wonder what is taking them so long."]  
[Calypso: "Well, Mr. Underwood said they will come soon. So, let's just wait for them to get here."]  
[Grover Underwood: "Yeah, I can even feel Percy close by too."]  
[Chris Rodriguez: "Don't be too hard on her, guys. She is just excited to see her beloved Seaweed Brain again.]  
[Annabeth Chase: "Shut it, Chris or I'll shut it for you."]  
[Chris Rodriguez: "Y- yes, mam!"]  
[Clarisse La Rue: "Pathetic."]  
(Everyone laughed at this while Chris blushed. After a while, Jason and the Stolls got back and patting.)  
[Jason Grace: "Guys, Percy and Leo are back."]  
[Annabeth Chase: "Ok, guys. You know the plan. You got your spots. Hide until Leo gets here. Piper, turn off the lights."]  
(Everyone hid to their spots.)  
[Katie Gardener: "Travis!"]  
[Travis Stoll: "I didn't do it!"]  
[Connor Stoll: "Whatever it is, you did it."]  
[Travis Stoll: "Shut up!"]  
[Annabeth Chase: "You two! Will you keep it down!"]  
[Katie Gardener: "Travis! Where on Hades are you touching me!"]  
[Travis Stoll: "I didn't do it! I swear!"]  
[Annabeth Chase: "Shut—"]  
[Adjutant: "Dimension Gateway activated."]  
[Annabeth Chase: "What—"]  
[Adjutant: "Warning! Dimension setting is missing. Force random setting activated."]  
[Annabeth Chase: "Guys! We better get away from here or— Ahh!"]  
[Adjutant: "Warning! Suction to other dimensions is imminent. Evacuation is advice."]  
(Slowly, one by one, they are all being sucked to the Gateway. All that is left were Annabeth, Nico, and Calypso.)  
[Nico di Angelo: "I can't take it anymore."]  
[Annabeth Chase: "Don't let go, Nico!"]  
[Nico di Angelo: "Sorry guys."]  
(Nico lets go and gets sucked into the Gateway.)  
[Annabeth Chase: "Nico!"]  
[Calypso: "I can't hold on."]  
[Annabeth Chase: "Hang in there, Calypso!"]  
[Calypso: "Annabeth. I'm sorry."]  
[Annabeth Chase: "What?"]  
[Calypso: "Tell Leo that I love him."]  
(With that Calypso let go.)

* * *

"No!" Leo yelled at the monitor.

* * *

[Annabeth Chase: "I got to hold on. Have to tell Percy and Leo what happen."]  
(The pillar that Annabeth didn't take the suction and it got sucked along with Annabeth.)  
[Annabeth Chase: "Percyyyy!"]  
(Video ends there.)

* * *

"Annabeth!" Said Percy as Annabeth got sucked. He wanted to yell at Leo for making such destructive machine, but Leo wasn't there anymore. Percy walked to the debris and found Leo fitting the amethyst into the machine and fixing a couple of wires. "Percy, I am sorry about what happen to Annabeth. But, there is a way to find them."

"There is?" Percy asked. Leo nodded, while plugging a laptop to the Gateway. "Now that an Atlantian Gem is mounted, I can now set the location of where we want to go. And, by adding a few adjustments here, I can use the gem's energy trace to locate anyone that is from our dimension." Leo said as he finish typing in some codes and clicking the enter button. At once, the Gateway open up and a portal is activated.

"So, you are saying that we can get everyone back with the gem that we got?" Percy asked. "Yes and no. We can get them back in our world, but the gem can't do that. All it does is to find where they are. We have to get them there ourselves." Leo explained. Percy looked at him, in alarm. "You mean we have to go in there?"

Leo nodded. "We don't have to get worried about not getting back with the gem in placed. But, the question is, who should we find first?" Leo asked Percy. They were at silence for a while, before Percy answered back. "Leo, you know more about this stuff than I do. It is your call." Leo nodded. He wanted to find Calypso first, but that would be selfish of him. Percy lost Annabeth too. He must think this though. After a while, he finally decided on an answer.

* * *

**So, how was it? Was it good enough? Whether it is good or bad, please leave a Review about it. Also, I need the opinion of the readers, who do you think they should save first. Whoever gets the most request first will be saved first.**

**Like always, Review, Favorite, and Follow to let me know your love. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aww, no one suggested. Well, it is alright. I wasn't expecting a lot of people would read the first one anyways. I will just go with the first demigod that came into my mind. So, I just work with it. About the droids part, I will try to answer that later on. **

**Anyways, here is Chapter 2. And, remember, I don't any of the characters.**

**(Btw, I just edited this, if you happen to read this chapter and still found some grammar errors, please let me know) **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Leo was down on the ground when the hunters came and point their arrows at him. He knew how strong these girls. He even saw one beat an Ares kid with a stick. A freaking stick. If he was to survive and save Percy from blood loss, he has to cooperate. But, with what they were in right now, he really wished that he could bust off his fire powers and get the heck out there.

The hunters tied him up and dragged him towards their camp. He didn't like it, but at least they placed Percy on a stretcher. He is no condition to even walk right now, with wounds like those. They did, however, took their stuff. That includes the bracers they need to get back to their dimension.

How on earth did they get into this kind of situation in the first place?

* * *

"Let's save Annabeth first." Leo said. Percy looked like he was about to say something about his decision, but Leo cut him off. "Don't get me wrong, Perce. It is not about the gem. It is just that, we need someone smart if we want to save the others. And, Annabeth is my best bet on it." Percy looked at Leo and saw that it was hard for him to choose someone else to save first than Calypso. He nodded at Leo.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go." He said to Leo. He was about to jump to the gateway when Leo stopped him. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, lover boy. Before we go, we should gear up first." He said as he took out something in the rumble. "But, I already got Riptide." Percy complained.

"Yeah, but if you want to get back here alive, you will need this. Now put one on." Leo said, throwing Percy the two bronze bracers. "What is this for?"Percy asked as he puts one on. "These bracers will help us get to the dimension that we want to go and get us back. All we need to do is to put the one on to Annabeth, and we can get her out of the other dimension." Leo explained, putting one on as well.

"Ok, setting the coordinates on this dimension. And, we are good to go! You ready, Perce?" Leo asked.

"Let's do this." He replied.

"Ok, on the count to 3." Leo said to him.

"1."

And Percy jumped in. He only heard Leo's scream before he fell into the bottomless pit of neon colors.

* * *

Let's describe the feeling of jumping into a Gateway to another dimension: It sucks.

It took a while before Percy woke up, his head dizzy from jumping in. He shook it off, and noticed his surroundings for the first time. He knew one thing. And, it is that Leo machine worked as they are not in Bunker Nine anymore. They are now in the forest and it was night time. He turned and found Leo groaning on the grass.

"Come on, man. Wake up." Percy said as he shook him up. Leo waves his arms around, showing that he is finally awake. "Ouch. My head." Leo looked around and frowned. "Where the heck are we?" He asked.

"I wanted to ask the same thing. This place isn't camp, from the way I see it." Percy told Leo. The latter looked at his bracer. "According to this, we are in some park in California. Just a few miles away from Camp Jupiter. With luck, we can find Annabeth before we know it."

Before they can do anything, however, they are attacked by two Emposai. "Wow, a fight already? But, we just got here." Percy said, showing them Riptide. The two monsters hissed. _"It is definitely him, Cleo. Get him but don't kill him. Our mistress wants him alive."_ One told the other.

"Mistress?" Leo asked, already holding his hammer. _"What about the other one, Missy?"_ Cleo asked. "_Well, we could always have a snack to go."_ Missy laughed as she and her companion move towards them. They were about to attack when two black arrows flew pass the demigods and into the heads of the monsters. They wailed a bit before turning into dust.

"Well, that went well." Leo said, putting his hammer back into his tool belt. "Yeah, but where did those arrows come from?" Percy asked. He got his answer as an arrow was pointed behind his back. "Where did you get the sword, kid?" a voice echoed.

Leo turned and gasped, a man in a black hood was pointing his arrow at Percy. He lit his hand ablaze and threw fireballs at him. Percy ducked out of the way as it went towards the man. The man simply moved from side to side and avoided them with ease. Percy moved to Leo side, unleashing Riptide again.

"I am only going to say this once. Give me Riptide, or I will take it from you." The man said, with a dark and cold voice. Leo would have said yes right away. But, Percy stood to his ground. "And, why should I give my sword to you?" He asked him. The hooded figure took off his hood and revealed himself to the two. "Because, **I am Percy Jackson, **and I **own** that sword."

Leo's jaw dropped. Percy, on the other hand, was hysterical. "Ha ha ha. Yeah. You. Me. And. Ummm. Uhh. Hmmm" And fainted on the spot as he meets his counterpart.

* * *

"So, you are saying that you couldn't have sent in droids to help your colleagues." A voice said, as Percy starts to wake up.

"Yeah! Look, if I ever send something that is not from this world and someone else finds them, the dimensions might fall apart. It was already bad enough for us to get into this world. Any more stress in the space of the different dimensions and everything will fall apart." The other voice explained. He was sure that it was Leo this time.

"Leo?" Percy called out.

"Percy! You are awake." Leo said, walking towards his side.

"I had the weirdest dream. That everyone got sucked in some gate-thingy and I met another me in another dimension." He said, scratching his head.

"Yeah, that is not a dream. Everyone is really gone. And, that guy is you." Leo said, pointing at the guy that looked exactly like Percy, minus the green eyes.

"Sup' me?" AU Percy told him. Percy wave slyly before looking at Leo. "You mind telling me what is going on?"

Leo's usual grin disappeared and AU Percy shook his head. "He told me why were you guys here, and frankly, you will have a hard time getting your Annabeth back." He told Percy. "Without a doubt, she is already with our Annabeth right now."

"But, isn't that a good thing? I mean, she will be safe, right?" Percy asked him, but his counterpart shook his head. "That is not that easy. Since our Annabeth works for Gaea, or rather, she is the current Gaea." He said, sadly. Percy was taken aback, shock with this revelation. "But, how?" He asked him.

"After Kronos took over Luke's body, Gaea went to Annabeth's place and gave her an offer she couldn't refuse: a way to bring Luke back." AU Percy said as he took down and have a seat next to them. "With the help of Gaea, we manage to get Kronos out of Luke's body and defeat him. But, Gaea took her end of the deal. As soon as the Gods came back, Gaea took control of Annabeth's body." He shuttered for a bit, as if the memory scared him. "I saw how her body slowly turns into earth and how her eyes turned gold. It was terrifying."

"After she took over Annabeth's body, she walked away laughing. No one stopped her, not even me." AU Percy said, ending his sad experience. "This world's Percy said that after that, he asked the Gods to not bother him anymore, as another reward of him saving the world. And, he went into hiding ever since." Leo said, finishing where the AU Percy left off.

"If what you guys said was true, then—" Percy said, but was cut off by Leo.

"Then, Annabeth is in grave danger." Leo concluded. They sat there in silence. It was a while before Percy stood up and said "We have to save her." AU Percy looked at her counterpart with deep confusion. "Are you crazy? She has armies everywhere. And, not only does she has powers beyond measure, she also have Annabeth's tactical gift. You guys wouldn't stand a chance!" He exclaimed.

"I rather die trying to save the woman that I love, than live to see her die in front of me." Percy told his counterpart. Leo still finds it weird how Percy could come up with such good one liners. Nevertheless, he agreed with what Percy said and stood with him. "Percy's right. We need to save Annabeth." Leo said. Percy clapped him on the shoulders. "Thanks, man."

"Ok, Perce. What is the plan?" Leo asked him. "Well, um. Wow, I never this through." Percy said to him. Leo hit his head with his palm. It wasn't a surprise that Percy got caught up in the moment. AU Percy sighed. "If you guys want to save your Annabeth, then it is best that you find their base first."

"So, you're telling me that you know where their base is?" Leo asked him. AU Percy shook his head. "No, but I know a group of people that might."

"Who?" Percy asked is counterpart.

"The Hunters of Artemis." AU Percy told them. "I heard from a reliable source that they found out where the enemy's base is."

"Then, let's just go and ask her then." Percy told him, but his counterpart shook his head. "I'm not going."

"But—"

"I am not ready to see everyone right now. Not yet." AU Percy said, looking away from them. Percy and Leo looked at each other and came to an agreement. "It's cool, man. Just tell us where can we find the Hunters and we can go there by ourselves." Leo asked him. But, before AU Percy could tell them the location, a large spike zoomed in and hit Percy in the stomach. He yells in pain before another spike hit him in the chest, nearly missing his heart.

"Percy!" Leo yelled. He took Percy in his arms and ducked as more spikes flew overhead. "Manticore." AU Percy hissed. "Leo, bring me and head to the north. You will find the Hunter's camp there." Leo nodded. "And you?" Leo asked. "I will hold this guy back. Just long enough for you to escape. Now, go!" AU Percy said, as he starts throwing arrow after arrow at the spikes towards them.

Leo nodded. He took Percy up and help him out of the fight, not even looking back at AU Percy fights the Manticore on his own.

* * *

It was a while before Leo slow down and checked his back. No sight that the Manticore is coming towards them. This must mean that AU Percy must have held the monster off. He didn't have the time to celebrate though, as his Percy Jackson is so much pain. He placed the son of Poseidon into the nearest tree.

He examined his friend. Two spikes were impaled into his body. One on his arm, while the other is on his stomach. He already poured a bit nectar into his friend's wounds just to keep him alive. But, without taking the spikes out, even if he drops him into a lake, he wouldn't be able to help properly. And, Leo is not stupid enough to pull them right away.

Leo checked around the place. AU Percy said that the Hunters should be camping around here somewhere. He found the hunters the hard way as he found himself surrounded with a ground of silver wearing girls, all pointing arrows at him. He raises his hands as a sign of surrender. "Um, I come in peace?" Leo said, in an attempt to make a funny joke.

The hunters didn't even smile. "What are you doing here, boy?" One of them asked him. "We were attacked by a Manticore and one of us got separated while the other one is hurt. Can you help us?" At this, the other hunters laughed.

"And, why should we help a boy like you?" Another hunter mused.

"Please, my friend is dying. And, he doesn't get medical treatment. He will die." Leo pleaded. The others looked at what seems to be the leader of the group. She sighed. "Fine. But, we will consult our Misstress after to see the punishment of breaking into our camp. Girls, get that boy into a stretcher." She ordered, pointing at Percy. "Abigail, tie this one up. Just in case he would try and escape."

* * *

And that is how Leo got into this kind of situation. He wondered if how is Percy holding up. He wanted to look behind him, but the one holding his binds pushed him. "Keep moving, boy. We are almost there." She told him. Leo sighed. At least, in their camp, he would know that this world's Thalia isn't an anti-male hunter.

When they got to the hunter's camp, however, he saw that there was no Thalia Grace in their camp. He looked around and saw that the hunters in the camp was also glaring at him. They stopped at one of the tents and one of the hunters called out. "Lieutenant! We found two male trespassers! One of them is injured."

"I will be out in a moment." A girl answered back from the inside. Leo frowned. She called Thalia, but that voice is certainly not hers. The tent open, and Leo almost gasped. She looked almost exactly like Calypso. Except the fact that she has black hair and black eyes, and has a look that can make any guy say that she can beat anyone up.

She looked at Leo with disgust for a moment before looking over and seeing Percy for the first time. Her eyes widen and looked at Leo again. "Who are you, and how did he get those wounds?" She asked him. Leo was about to speak, but she cut him off. "Never mind, we shall talk in the infirmary. Girls, take him there and give him medical treatment right away. Abigail, go to milady's tent and tell her that we have found Percy Jackson." Their eyes became wide and did their orders right away.

She took of the binds of Leo and lead him to the infirmary, where the spikes are slowly taking off Percy. "Now tell me, how did this happen?" She asked Leo. "Before you go asking me, you might tell me who you are? It is not right for me to give information to someone who leads girls that ties up men." She glared at him, which made Leo wish he never had just said that. "As much I hate your tone, you share a valid reason. I am Zoe Nightshade, the lieutenant of Artemis, Godness of the Hunt."

* * *

**And, done! Isn't that fun? Anyways, I want to point out that I can't write every single week if that is what you guys are expecting. I mean, it is not that I am lazy or that I have no clue what to write next, it is just I am a busy man. I am already a college student who is already working on his thesis. So, don't expect that I will write all the time.**

**However, this doesn't mean that I will go on hiatus. I will try to make another chapter if I can, such as what I just did right now. It is just that it will have to be late. Around 2-3 weeks late. I will make earlier chapters as soon as the summer vacation starts, which is by the end of March. **

**Like always, Review, Favorite, and Follow to let me know your love. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! It has been a while. I know that I have been out WAAAAAAAAAYY too long. But, I was busy and did a lot of stuff. And, now I am back and the first order of business is to bring up everyone with what is going on (since the last chapter was a bit off and confusing).**

**What happen so far:**

**Percy and Leo decided to get Annabeth first.**

**They meet up with the Percy of that dimension (or AU Percy), who is great with the bow.**

**They found out that they were in a dimension where Annabeth (or AU Annabeth) gave her body to Gaea in order to save Luke from Kronos' control.**

**They also learned the possibility that Annabeth from their dimension is with AU Annabeth.**

**They were attacked by a Manticore, and Percy was wounded. AU Percy told them to go to the Hunters of Artemis as they know the current location of AU Annabeth's monster camp.**

**Leo got to the hunter's camp and discovered that AU Zoe Nightshade was still alive in this dimension, and that she was the lieutenant of the Hunt, not Thalia.**

**And, now, we are here. Also, I decided that those who are from the Alternate Universe will have "AU" on them so as not to be confused with the real world characters. So, sit back and enjoy chapter 3. And, remember, I don't own the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Leo was speechless. He was told by Calypso that she has sisters and that they almost look alike, but he wasn't expecting that they REALLY look alike. She does have that "beautiful goddess" look, but she also has that "I-will-kill-you-if-you-ask-me-out" look. While Leo looked at her in awe, AU Zoe waits patiently for him to reply.

"Oh, right!" Leo said, snapping out of his daze. "I'm Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus. I have been Percy's friend for a while now and we were attacked by a manticore. Percy tried to fight it, but he got wounded trying to save me. I managed to get us away from it until I found you guys." He said, finishing his statement.

Just then, the hunter, who Leo believed is named Abigail, came back. "Lieutenant, Milady is not in her tent." AU Zoe frown. "Where could Lady Artemis be? Now, that we have found Percy Jackson." She told herself. Leo raised his hand, as if he is in a classroom and wants to ask a question. "Um, is Percy going to be all right?" He asked her. AU Zoe glared at him. "Our medics are the best daughters of Apollo. He will be better in no time."

He simply nodded. He knew how good the Hunters are in survival works. But, it is best that he pretends not to know anything about them. "Can I at least go to him? I want to be near him when he wakes up." He asked. Abigail looked at AU Zoe, who merely shrugged. "Bring him to the infirmary tent. And, make sure he doesn't cause any trouble." Abigail nodded and led/dragged him to where Percy was. She gave him one last glare before pushing him inside.

He cursed several Greek curses as he was forced inside. He wished that he wasn't he saw two people, sitting next to Percy's bed: His alternate dimension dad, the god of forges, Hephaestus, and the lord of the seas, Poseidon. The sea god looked considered as he holds his son's hand by his bedside. AU Hephaestus, on the other hand, when he saw Leo, he looked like what Leo looked like when he found his favourite screwdriver that was missing for two days.

He rushed to Leo and gave him the biggest bear hug Leo ever had, and he had a literal bear hug from Frank before. "Leo! My dear boy! You are alive! You are alive!" It was the first time that he saw his old man like this. Though as much as Leo want to help his old man, he feels as if he can't do it if his back is broken. Leo furiously hit AU Hephaestus' arm for him to let go. Whether or not AU Hephaestus notices Leo's struggle, he didn't stop. It was up to this point that Leo had enough.

"Dude! Stop hugging me! I am not your real son!"

* * *

After the lord of the forges snapped out of his senses and put Leo down, he explained their situation. He knew that he shouldn't be telling anyone about this, but with the given circumstances, he didn't have any choice. AU Poseidon merely listens, or what Leo thinks he is doing as he never took his eyes off Percy. On the other hand, AU Hephaestus looked at his own child carefully, as if he couldn't believe it.

"T- then, my son. The Leo of this dimension. Is he really—"

"Look, dad from another dimension. I don't know what happen to the 'Me' in this dimension, but I am not your son. At least, not in this dimension." He told him.

"But, you are my son, another dimension or not, right?" He told Leo gently.

"Well, technically, yeah—"

"So, can I still hug you?"

Leo stared at him. "What?"

"Please, I never got to get this close to my Leo after the accident. He and his mother died in a fire a few months back. His body was never found. So, I thought—" He said, almost breaking into tears again. "I thought you had escaped."

This came to a shock to Leo. He had never considered that his counterpart doesn't have his fire powers, much less be dead in this world. This must be why his AU dad from this dimension was so hysterical when he saw him. It must have sucked that the girl that you loved and your child together died in the element you are so known for. He looked at AU Hephaestus, whose eyes looked like he was a lost puppy, which is strange given that his AU dad look like a bear than a puppy.

"Well, ok. Just this onc—" Was all Leo could say before he was once again crushed by his AU dad. He suddenly realizes why the Gods aren't that showy with emotions, and was really glad that his dad from his dimension isn't a hugger.

"So, my son is still out there, huh?" AU Poseidon said for the first time as Leo got out of AU Hephaestus hug. "Yeah. He said he doesn't want to see anyone yet. We just met him by chance." He simply nodded, as if respecting his son's decision. Leo got close to Percy, and saw that the hunters did a good job in healing him, as there were barely any signs of him being attacked.

"Is he—"

"He is alright. As soon as the hunters left, I did some healing to his wounds. Not as good as Apollo's work, but good enough for any of children of mine to live." AU Poseidon said, with a sad smile. Leo then remembered that this world's Percy ran away from the gods. So, it wasn't a surprise that the sea god has been just as worried when he felt Percy's presence and when he felt that it was weak. "So, what is your plan now?" He asked Leo.

"Well, after our Percy wakes up, we will go to monster camp and hopefully find our Annabeth there." He explained.

"But—"

"With all due respect, my lord. Our Percy is strong enough to fight. And, even if I wouldn't let him come with me, he will go anyways. Besides, the longer we wait, the harder to get our Annabeth back." Leo said. The lord of the seas sighed in defeat. "You are right. But, you are not going there unarmed. That is why, I will give you this." He said as he summons a conch shell.

"A conch shell?" Leo asked in confusion.

"Blow on it, and it will call my Cyclopes army, ready to aid you in battle." AU Poseidon said, as he hands Leo the conch.

"Thank you, my lord." Leo said, as he holds it in his arms.

"And, this is my gift to you." AU Hephaestus said, as he bought out a box, full of their stuff. "My toolbelt! The Dimension Bracers!" Leo said, as he put them on. "I think they wouldn't notice your stuff being gone for 5 minutes more. Also, I made a few tweaks on your bracers, especially with yours." He said with a wink.

"Really?" Leo said, looking at the one bracer with the initials "M.D.B" on the side.

"Yes. With the Master Dimension Bracer, you will be able to find those who are part of your dimension. Not only that, this bracer will also let you know what kind of dimension you are in and where you are in that dimension." AU Hephaestus explained. "Give it a try."

Leo nodded and activated the MDB. At once, a map image appeared out of the bracer. On that image, a blinking green dot appeared with a name "Annabeth" on top of it. Around the green dot, several red dots surround it. "I found her, but what are these red ones?" Leo asked.

"Those are monsters." AU Hephaestus said, darkly. "I think you are right about your Annabeth being in our Annabeth's camp."

"Then, we better get her out of there." Said the green eyed demigod, who just woke up.

"Percy!" Leo said, walking towards his side.

"Son." AU Poseidon said, glad that his son is ok.

"Hi, dad from another dimension." He said, grinning uncertainly. AU Poseidon hugged him tightly and whispered something in Percy's ear. He looked at him for a bit and nodded. AU Poseidon looked at AU Hephaestus, who shrugged. "This is our time to leave. Percy, I wish you good luck." AU Poseidon to him. Percy grinned. "Yeah, because I will need all the luck I could get."

AU Hephaestus nodded. "And, son. You don't have to worry about how to get there. An old friend of yours will help you get there." Percy and Leo looked confused before both gods started to glow. They looked away until the light faded and the gods are gone.

"What did your dad mean by 'an old friend'?" Percy asked Leo as he got up and dressed himself. He took his old shirt, which is now filled with two holes. Leo shook his head. "I don't know. But, we need to get out of here, before—"

"Before we show up and stop you?" A woman's voice echoed out.

"—Yeah, what she said." Leo said before realizing what just happen. "They are right behind me, aren't they?" He turned and leap back from the three hunters who were pointing their bows at them. Just then, Zoe entered the tent, with a look of complete annoyance.

* * *

"I don't know how you got your weapons back. But, you are not going anywhere, especially you, Percy Jackson." She said, glaring at Percy. "Hey, Zoe. Long time, no see." Percy said, grinning at her. She hissed at him. "I don't know if you know, boy. But, the gods issued an order to capture you and bring you to Mount Olympus. You are not going anywhere."

"Oh, really? What? Are they afraid Percy will burn to the ground?" He said grinning, while looking at Percy. Leo gives him a "get-ready-to-run" look, which made him realize what he has on his mind.

"This is no laughing matter, boy. Gaea is gaining more power as we speak. We need someone good to lead us in our war." Zoe said to Leo. Leo laughed. "Whoa! Hold the phone, did I just heard that right? The hunters, who hates man and everything about them, is asking a guy to lead them. Oh man! That is classic. A first in history!" He said, which a dramatic flare in his eyes that made the other hunters pulled their arrows a bit stronger. "You dare make fools out of us, boy?" One of them yelled.

"Oh, my dear lady, I don't need to do anything to do that. It seems you can do that well without my help." He said, grinning. He looked at Percy to see if he was ready. The latter nodded, and Leo looked back at the now steaming hunters. "That is it, boy. You are going down!" One of the hunters yelled, as she released her arrow on to Leo. He dodged it and threw some fireballs on the sides of the tent.

The effect was instant as the whole tent started to burn. The hunters screamed and ran outside. "Let's get out of here!" Leo yelled at Percy. He nodded and they ran out to a hole the fire made. They ran a bit farther, hoping to get away. Unfortunately, they can hear the hunters yelling from behind. They ran even faster only to be cornered by Zoe Nightshade herself.

"It was a bold move, burning the tent to distract your escape. But, there is no where to run now." She said, aiming her bow at them. They were about to lose hope when they notice a bronze like glow in the distance. On instinct, Zoe pointed and shoot at the glow, only for arrow to bounce off its target. And, walking out of the woods was an automaton tiger, with razor like fangs and celestial bronze fur. It roared to the hunter as it leaped towards Leo's side.

"What the heck are you?" Leo said to it. It made a few creaking sounds and the sounds repeated over and over as Zoe tried to hit it. Leo finally gets what the automation was saying and nodded. "Percy, this is our ride. Let's hop on." He told him as he rides on the automation. Percy looked hesitant, but decided to ride it anyways.

As soon as they were on its back, the tiger jumps away from Zoe and ran away as fast as it can in the opposite direction. The last thing that they hear from Zoe was her cursing as they disappear from the hunter's camp site.

"Who are you, anyways?" Leo asked the tiger. At these words, the tiger gave Leo more creaks. Leo grinned as the sounds were morse codes that spelled out the name.

"Festus"

* * *

**Bad chapter? I am not too sure. I wanted to add more into the chapter, but my mom made me do some of the paperwork for our new house. So, my mind wasn't really into my writing at the moment. Tell me if there are some grammar errors I need to fix, because I am not looking too much on my grammar sometimes. If you also want to ask something, feel free to ask!**

**Also, I am going to fix chapter 2, if someone would ask. Just not right now. And, if you are expecting me to write soon, don't expect much. I have other fanfictions to work on too. So, it may take a while for the next chapter to come.**

**But, to at least to make you guys feel good while you wait, here are some quotes from the next chapter:**

* * *

"**The Fates knew we were dimension hopping?"**

"**We need to get her out of there!"**

"**You will pay for this, Percival Jackson!"**

"**Jelly!"**

* * *

**As always, Review, Favorite, Follow and let me know that you love me. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Whoa, isn't this cool. Hans50 made a review in MY story! I really enjoyed reading his last Pertemis story. Clique plot, but not too clique to make you not read the story. Hope you update soon. I really enjoy reading your work. And, if you haven't read his work yet, please read it. I am sure that you will enjoy it if you are a Pertemis fan.**

**And, about me not being able to update faster, I apologize. Like I said, I had thesis work. And, if you are in a college student who is going to graduate next year, you will understand that I have to focus all of my attention on it. But, as it is already summer break, even though I still need to do my thesis every now and then, it is not that stressful anymore. So, I can finally enjoy writing like I normally do.**

**However, I do appreciate that you remind me that I still have obligations in making my fanfic. So, if any of you feel like I am taking so long to update and I didn't tell you in advance that I will be late, please do tell me. I can be out of thoughts sometimes when I am doing important work. With all of that done, let's move to the story. And, remember, I don't own the characters.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

While Leo is being crushed by his overly happy AU dad, Percy had to drink tea with three super powered beings who can kill him with a snip of their scissors. And, with a taste bud of a five year old, tea is not something that Percy would drink if he had a choice.

He got into this situation as soon as he fainted from the Manticore attack. As soon as he opens his eyes, he was already sitting in a really fancy seat and wearing a really good looking tuxedo. He looked around and absorbed his surroundings. He was in a room that is fully furnished room with Old Victorian furniture. Cabinets with weird old people stuff are displayed on the side. There are even picture frames on the wall, though Percy couldn't see who are in those pictures. The room itself was made like the one he keep seeing in Annabeth's magazines about England's architecture. In front of him, was a round table filled with snacks his mom would serve in her book club. And, sitting in the three chairs in front of him are three old ladies.

Percy knew the fact that they were the Fates from the presence they were giving off from his seat. He could feel like his life is on the line as he sat there looking at them. However, what made him confused about his current situation was that, though he knows that they are the Fates, they don't look like them at all.

Percy met the Fates at least three times in his life already, and he was very much aware what they look like. They look somewhat mean and rustic, and they never smile at all. But, these Fates aren't like that at all. They looked like three nice old ladies that would give free cookies to random strangers. Their faces looked like they always smile and never frown at all.

They wore matching colorful outfits, with matching colored hats. They also all look alike, only that two of them were wearing glasses. In their hands are their usual gears: one is holding a spindle that holds the thread of life, another one is holding a rod that measures the thread, and one holds a scissor that cuts it.

Percy wanted to ask about his situation, only they answered before he could ask. "You are not dead, Perseus Jackson. We simply moved your consciousness into our realm to have a word with you." All three of them said at the same time.

"Why?" Percy asked them.

"Because," the middle one said, looking at her with a toothless grin. "We want to tell you about why your friends got into different dimensions and why we let you come to these dimensions." Percy stared at them. "You knew that we are not from this dimension?" The first one nodded. "Of course, my dear. All of us do. We are all connected, after all."

"Connected? What do you mean?" He asked. This time, it was the third one who answered. "Although different in personality and behaviour, all Fates are linked together in one mind. So, if one of us knows someone is bending the fabric of time and space, the others will know right away."

"And, before you asked, yes, we are not the Fates of your dimension. We are the Fates of this dimension." The middle one said to Percy before he can speak again.

"But, you look—"

"Nicer? Sweeter? Yes, we do believe we are some of the kinder versions of ourselves. Your world's Fates are a lot stricter with talking with mortals. But, all of us agreed to talk to you first, before you would try to save your friends. That is why, we made you save the daughter of Athena first." The first one said to him. "The other Fates do not wish to talk with you in person. Though some just want to keep their rules in check, others just hate you for what your counterparts have done in their worlds."

Percy paled. "I was evil in the other dimensions?" He asked them. The third one laughed. "A few of you were! But, that wasn't the reason why we hate you in other dimensions." He frowned. "Then, what?" The other two giggled while the third smiled. "Let's just say, you bend too many laws that weren't meant to bend."

Percy frowned as to what rules he would bend and then remembers how much of a troublemaker he was when it comes to rules, so he dismissed these thoughts. "So, why did my friends were sent off to other dimensions?" This is where the old ladies lose their happy tone voice for a more formal one. "There is a demigod who is destroying other dimensions one at a time. He stole his dimension's Fates powers and uses it to go to other dimensions and destroys their dimension cores." The first one said.

"As he destroys dimensions, he also collects some of those dimensions' greatest villains to be part of his army. And, we believed that he will go to the Nexus dimension to destroy all dimensions at once." The second one told him.

"Wait, what's the Nexus dimension?" Percy asked.

"It is the dimension where all of our dimensions are centred on. This is the main thing that keeps all of us alive to this very point of time. Without that dimension, everything and everyone will instantly disappear." The third one explained. "That is why, we all decided to create **your** dimension. A dimension where Leo Valdez creates a machine that can see through other dimensions. So as you can be warned of the coming threat that will fall into our worlds."

"So, you sucked all of my friends into unknown worlds just so we could fight your war?" Percy said, fuming with rage. "Why you need us for? You are the most powerful beings in the universe! Can't you fight your own fight without our help! We already have peace for crying out loud!" Percy knew he wasn't supposed to yell at the people who could kill him any time they want. But, he was already mad for them becoming pawns yet again by stronger beings.

All three understood his rage and did not do anything about his insult. "We want to kill them, we surely do. But, we don't have their thread of life. We don't have their destiny any longer." The first one said, sadly. "And, even if we want to fight them head on, we can never leave our dimension without anyone to watch over it."

"That is why, we need a help of demigods to fight for us as you are the only ones who can go to other dimensions without destroying too much of the time stream." The second one continued. "Besides, it is not us that send your friends to the other dimensions, but the man who started this mess in the first place."

"What do you mean?" Percy asked, now a bit confused.

"Though it is true that we made **your** dimension so as to see what is to come and be ready to fight it, we also made sure that your dimension would have the time to call on the Gods for help before going to war." The third one explained. "What we didn't expect that he would appear and change your dimension's fate as well. He changed your dimension so that Frank Zhang would accidentally activate Leo Valdez's machine before it was ever finished."

"His plan was to throw all of the demigods on Camp Half-Blood off to other dimensions." The first one said to Percy. "We were only managed to save what little we could in **your** dimension. We stopped the fate of the other campers from being sucked, but we were too late to save your friends' fate. For that, we are truly sorry."

Percy sat there, in pure shock and terror of what happened to his friends. The three Fates looked at him with concern. "We allow you two to go out from your dimension a lot earlier not only so as to get your comrades, but also to help stop this demigod from ever destroying more dimensions. We know this is selfish of us knowing that your friends are still missing, but you are our only hope. So, will you two please help us?" The middle one said to him.

Percy stared at them for a while before nodding. "Ok, we will help. But, if we are going to help you guys, we will do it our way. We want to save our friends first and only then will we help you stop this guy. Do we have a deal?" The three Fates nodded, though they can feel in their mind that some of their counterparts in other dimensions find this deal really unfair.

"We believe it is time for you to go back into your own body, Perseus Jackson. But, before you will leave us, we will give you a gift." They wave their hands and touched Percy's forehead. "Uh, what did you do to me?" Percy asked them. "We simply changed your presence from the other Gods in this dimension and in the other dimensions that you are about to go to." The first one explained. "This also goes the same for your friends who are lost in other dimensions. This is to avoid any Gods from seeing two of their children at the same time. As of now, your presence would be the same as a mortal to them." The third one finished.

"If you can do that, can you at least help with the monster problem?" Percy asked, which made all three Fates laugh. "Well, little hero. That is a problem you have to deal alone." The middle Fate said as she used her rod to tap Percy back into his body.

* * *

When Percy told Leo what happened while he was unconscious, Leo stared at him in disbelief. "The Fates knew we were dimension hopping? And, that they did it on purpose?" Percy nodded. "I know. Weird, right?"

"Yeah, it is as if we were just made by someone out of sheer boredom." Leo said, looking at the distance. "Anyways, are we almost there?" Percy asked him. "Yeah, according to the MDB, the campsite should be around here somewhere." Leo told him, watching his MDB, which acts as their guide. "You know, I still can't believe that this is Festus." Percy said, tapping the metal feline.

"Yeah. I guess, because I never went to Camp, I made my own automaton and named him Festus." Leo said, scratching Festus. The automaton creaks and purred as if it was enjoying what Leo was doing. He wondered though, if the Leo of this dimension never got to camp, how did he have time to make this beautiful piece of machinery? Festus stopped and put them down below a hill. With one last look at the two demigods, the automaton ran in the other direction and into the shadows.

They slowly climbed up and saw one of the biggest monster camps they have ever since. On the left side of the camp were Scythian Dracanae, practising their bow and arrow on some worn out dummies. On the right is where Telekhines forging weapons so that the Laistrygonian Giants and the rebelling demigods can train more for the war. Around the middle is where the Hydras, Hellhounds, and other beastly monsters are kept, battle ready in case any enemies appear. And, just near the tents stood an earth like cage, and inside it was a girl with blond hair that Percy recognizes anywhere.

"Annabeth." Percy whispered under his breath. He was about to go when Leo stopped him. "Where the Hades do you think you are going?" Leo asked him. "We have to get her out of there!" Percy told him, not thinking straight. "Yeah, genius, we do. But, we can't go out there on our own. Not with an army that can kill even before we can get there." Leo told him, but then he remembered Poseidon's gift.

"The horn!" He said, as he took out the horn from his tool belt. "With this, we can call your brother's army." Leo said to Percy. "Yeah, but I don't think my brother's army would be enough to—" A horn was blown which shook the ground, but it wasn't from the horn they were holding but from the other side of the forest. From there, an army of demigods appeared and charged the camp. But, that wasn't the shocking thing that Percy saw. What is more shocking was the one who is leading them. It was no other than Luke Castellian. He was riding on a black horse, which Percy believed was Blackjack.

They watched as they battled the army, who was not expecting an early attack. They were fighting a winning fight, but Percy knew it would only be a matter of time before they will be overrun by the monster army. "Leo, blow the horn. They need all the help they could get." Leo nodded and he blew the conch horn. As soon as he did that, the conch broke into pieces and appeared a great number of Cyclopes that pushed Percy aside. Leo tried to get him, but he was blocked by the son of the Sea God's Cyclops brother, Tyson. But from the way he looked, you wouldn't expect he was Tyson at all.

He wore a kind of outfit Napoleon would wear if he was going to battle. His hair was neatly trimmed and his face isn't messy. His one eye had a spectacle on it and uses it to watch the battlefield, as if he was reading the battlefield like a book. And, by the way he looks, he would look like he is the older brother, not Percy.

AU Tyson looked at Leo, who was the one who blew the horn, and said to him in a rather "non-Tyson" voice. "Dear sir. You have blown the horn of war. And, so we are yours to command. What you have us do?" Leo looked at him in disbelief. This was Tyson? Leo only managed to point at the battlefield for AU Tyson to understand. "Oh my dear Poseidon! Will you look at that? Do not fret, my lord. We shall aid the demigods with our utmost power! Men! To war!" AU Tyson said, commanding his men. His men charged, leaving Leo and the extremely shocked Percy on their own.

"Did we just see that right?" Percy asked Leo. "I think we did." He said back.

Percy shook himself out of shock and grabbed Leo. "Come on! While everyone is fighting, let's go save Annabeth." Leo nodded and they ran off to the battlefield. They dodged some monsters that tried to attack them at the same time avoiding the demigod invaders so that they will not get mixed up with the battle. When they got close to the cage, Percy made a run for it, only to be trapped by binds made of earth. The binds weave themselves to create a proper hold of Percy's wrist, which the binds then connect themselves to two earth pillars that appeared from the ground.

Leo tried to aid him, but as soon as he made another step closer, a giant earth-like cage sprung out of the ground. He took out his hammer from his tool belt and smashed the cage repeatedly, but finds it impossible to destroy.

"**Try as you might, but you will never break my cage from the inside." **A dark voice mused. All battle stopped and the ground shook, and from a ground, a being emerged. She had a beautiful face, with a figure to match any goddess' body. She was all Annabeth in every way. The way she smiles, the way she walks, even the way she tied her hair. But there was one thing that made her different to the Annabeth that Percy loves: she was made of dirt. From the head to toe, she has been just earth, with the only hair being its exception and it was made of woven grass.

Percy could not believe what have become to the Annabeth of this dimension. How she became such a monster. He glared at her and said, "Let my Annabeth go." AU Annabeth laughed, with a voice that is both dark and evil. **"Even when you are from another dimension, you are still the Seaweed Brain that I know."** She said with a demonic glee. At that moment, all the monsters and demigods walked towards where Leo and Percy was.

"**Oh, how I want to kill you right now. Your look, your anger, your hate! You look exactly like him! And, I really want to murder you for it!"** She told him, licking her lips. **"But, that isn't fun. And, to be honest, I am not that particularly interested in you. No, I am rather interested—"** She cuts herself as she clicked her fingers. At once, both Leo's and Annabeth's cage moved towards them. **"—at these two demigods right here."**

From that time, Percy got a good look at his Annabeth. Needless to say, she wasn't in any better shape. Bruises and cuts were all over her body. Her already worn out shirt was already covered in dried up blood. She looked pale and weak, but he can see she is still breathing. This doesn't mean though that Percy was ok with that. "What did you do to her?" He said, in raged.

"**Oh, you know, the usual stuff. We tried to be nice, but she tried to fight back. So, in the end, she became that piece of mess."** AU Annabeth said, gesturing at her counterpart on her cage. **"A pity though. And, I really wanted another 'me' to command my army. But, what can I say? I really can't trust myself."** She mused. She then moved her attention to Leo, who was still smashing his cage, but now with his hammer that is on fire. **"And, you. A fire user demigod!** **I never have seen a demigod like you before. It will be interesting when I dissect your body." **She said, smiling.

"You are a monster!" Leo said, holding his hammer tightly.

"**Am I?" **AU Annabeth asked. **"I am but curious, just like your friend." **She said, smiling. Leo glared and he starts to smash the cage yet again. AU Annabeth laughed. **"An unique demigod, indeed. Yet a little weak in the brain, aren't you? No matter how much you try, you can never break the cage from in there."**

"Then how about out here?" A familiar voice said. Then out of nowhere, arrows fell down all over the camp, destroying most of the monsters while missing the good demigods and Cyclops. **"You."** AU Annabeth glared at the sky. Out of nowhere, as if magic, a flying ship appeared. A golden ship with a magnificent pair of golden wings. From below, it looked like something out of a myth. Then again, a demigod's life is always a myth.

On the ship, a man's voice echoed out. "Fire at the two cages! Set those demigods free!" The ships cannons moved and fire at the cages. The cages broke apart, and though full of dust, Leo and Annabeth are free. As the ship descend, a shadowy figure can be seen, and as it got closer, the image of AU Percy appeared in front of them, grinning at them.

"Sorry about that! I thought you weren't using those anymore!" AU Percy said, grinning at them. AU Annabeth glared at him. **"You will pay for this, Percival Jackson!"** She said, as she summoned more Earthborn out of the ground. **"Attack!"** She commanded her army. At once, all of the monsters and rebelling demigods attacked.

AU Percy jumped down from the ship and looked at his brother and AU Luke. "Well? What are you guys waiting for? Attack!" AU Luke nodded and ordered the demigods to attack. "It is good to have you back, brother." AU Tyson said before looking at the opponent. "Jelly!" He screamed and all of the Cyclopes ran to the battlefield. AU Percy looked at the ship and turn on his earpiece. "I leave the ship in your hands, Jason." The alternate version of Jason Grace answered back. "You don't mind us here. Go beat her back to Tartarus!" AU Percy nodded as he rushes to his counterpart's aid.

* * *

**I made this one a bit longer than usual, and the reason for that is that I want to finish the Annabeth rescue as soon as possible. After the next chapter, I will make them go to another dimension. Because of that, I want to ask you who should they save next? Send your answers in the reviews, and I might do that. **

**Also, if you have some crazy AUs you have in your head, please post them in the reviews. It is not that I have no other ideas in my head. But, I really like to be a bit hands on with my readers and I don't want to be the only one having fun. Besides, I enjoy a challenge every once in a while, and making use out of a random AU can be fun. So, give me a good (or crazy) AU idea.**

**Fun Fact: The inspiration of this AU was from a video game.**

**By the way, here are some quotes from the next chapter:**

* * *

"**Why did you come back?"**

"**What's wrong with 'Percival'?"**

"**Is it safe to say that we are Americans?"**

"**It is about time that you guys showed up."**

* * *

**As always, Review, Favorite, Follow and let me know that you love me. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! How are you doing? Sorry if I took so long to make this. But, anyways, enjoy this next chapter. This will be the longest one I made so far. I had fun making this, so I hope you have fun reading it. I am still open to Alternate Universe Ideas, so leave some dimensions that you want them to go in the Reviews.**

**Here is chapter 5, and like I said before. I don't own anything. I'm poor and still living with my parents to have anything that is mine. (LOL)**

* * *

Chapter 5

As soon as Leo got a hold of his senses, everything is already in complete chaos. War was everywhere. It was like the Giant War all over again. He wanted to rest, but he then remembered Percy and Annabeth. He got up and starts running towards them. Two Telekhines came and rush towards Leo. He didn't even hesitate and smashed them with just a swing of his flaming hammer. He was about to continue towards Percy when a giant boulder came falling towards him.

He was about to dodge it, only for the boulder to be smashed by a familiar black arrow. Leo turned and saw AU Percy putting another arrow and letting it fly towards an Earthborn, who was about to throw another boulder at them. With a loud bang, the monster flew backwards and crumbled to the ground. He looked at where the monster was in awe. It was as if his arrow was as strong as a missile! He turned towards where AU Percy was, only to find him standing next time.

"Well? Are we going to save me or not?" AU Percy asked Leo. He got out of his daze and nodded and they ran towards Percy. "So, why did you come back? I thought you didn't want to be part of this mess?" Leo asked him. "What your Percy said made me realize something." AU Percy said, dodging one of the monsters attack and hitting it with one of his arrows. "No matter what happened to my Annabeth, she is still my Annabeth. If there is something that could save her, then I wouldn't stop at nothing to get it."

Leo nodded, as if the answer was enough for him. He did have something on his mind that he wanted to ask to the counterpart of his friend. "By the way, what is your name 'Percival'?" AU Percy frowned. "What's wrong with Percival?" He asked him, dodging a boulder. "Hey, our Percy is named Perseus. Just wondering where your name came from." Leo said, setting one of the hellhounds on fire. "My mom got it from one of the characters of her book." AU Percy told him, as they got close to Percy.

"**Do you really think I need saving, Percival?"** A voice echoed out and AU Annabeth appeared from the ground, smiling at both of them. AU Percy and Leo stopped and ready themselves. "If there is a way to get you back to normal, you know that I will find it." AU Percy said, holding his bow firmly. **"But, is there a way, though?" **She asked. "I know there is." AU Percy answered back. AU Annabeth laughed. **"We'll see."** She said as she tries to take something from her pocket.

"Leo, get to your Percy and Annabeth and get them out of here." AU Percy told him. Leo stared at him for a bit and nodded as he rushed towards his friends. AU Percy looked again and saw AU Annabeth holding a pen.** "Do you remember this, Percival?"** She asked him. "**You gave this to me before facing Luke. You wanted me to save myself in case you ever died."**

She said as she uncapped it. At once, the pen became the sword that AU Percy once held with pride. But, with its holders touch, the blade turned dark and rustic. The once beautiful blade of Riptide is now nothing but a hollow version of itself. **"And, now, this will be the sword that will put an end to your nonsense."** She said as she rushed for the attack.

* * *

While AU Percy was fighting AU Annabeth, Leo managed to get to Percy without any trouble. He inspected the bonds that hold his friend and notice that they are a bit softer than the one his cage was made out of. A simple swing was enough for him to break the bonds apart. He grabbed Percy and checked if he was alright.

Thankfully, Percy grunted and Leo sighed in relief. "Come on, Perce." Leo said, pulling the son of the sea god up. "Let's get Annabeth and get out of this place." Percy, however, shook his head and said "No. We can't leave yet."

"Wait, what? Percy, Annabeth is hurt and everyone is still missing. We can't afford to stay here any longer." Leo explained, but Percy just shook him off.

"I know that. But, I can't leave without helping my counterpart out. And, I don't know why, but I want to save their Annabeth too." Percy said, looking at his counterpart who is still battling his girlfriend's counterpart. Leo sighed. He knows how stubborn Percy is once he made a decision. "Fine! I will go get Annabeth. You do what you want to do." Percy nodded and rushed towards his counterpart's aid.

* * *

The battle between AU Percy and AU Annabeth would be a fair match, if you consider their skills in combat. Even when AU Annabeth is considered to be extremely powerful enough in terms of power, AU Percy beats her when it comes to battle prowess. As AU Annabeth unleash volley after volley of rocks at him, AU Percy dodges them as if he knew where the rocks would pass. And, even when AU Annabeth has a strong advance in close combat with Riptide on her hands, AU Percy can somehow maneuver himself to deflect her attacks.

Certainly, it was as if AU Percy was a god himself. If ever AU Artemis or AU Ares would see his combat moves, they would agree, though begrudgingly on AU Ares part, that they have doubts whether or not they can beat him in combat alone. Though it would seem that they are in equal fighting grounds, AU Percy still has a huge disadvantage: He is not willing to finish off AU Annabeth.

AU Percy can see all of her weak spots. He knew where to hit her and defeat her in the most painful way possible. But, no matter how much he wants to, he knows he couldn't. It was the very reason why he couldn't bear to see her, much less harm her. He still cared for her in some ways, and he is not willing to kill her off because she is not herself.

AU Annabeth smiled, as if knowing his intentions. **"What's wrong? Are you afraid to hurt my pretty little face?" **She asked mockingly. She posed and point at her face. **"What are you waiting for? Give me your best shot."** AU Percy aimed and let his arrow fly, but it barely hit her and just flew pass her face. AU Percy cursed and tried again, only to fail once more. **"Aw, come on Percy. Hit me."** She said, mocking him. At that moment, Percy appeared and swings his sword from behind AU Annabeth, and though she saw it coming and blocked it with her own sword, the uncorrupted Riptide overpowered the tainted Riptide and flew out of AU Annabeth's hands.

AU Annabeth looked annoyed and launched earth spikes from the ground. Though Percy dodged most of them, one of them hit him by his sides and gave him a nasty mark. AU Percy puts back his bow and throws a special flash bomb on both of them, causing both of them to avert their eyes. AU Percy took Percy and moved a bit further from AU Annabeth.

When they got some distance from the possessed demigod, AU Percy looked at his counterpart, clearly worried. "What are you doing here?" He asked him. "Well, I am here to help." Percy said back, biting a piece of ambrosia he got from the hunter's tent. "I can handle this on my own, ok? You need to go back and get your Annabeth." AU Percy told him, while looking at AU Annabeth, who is still trying to get the brightness out of her eyes.

"Well, you are doing a pretty good job fighting her so far." Percy said, sarcastically. AU Percy didn't answer back at his comment. "Look, man. I get how hard it is to fight your Annabeth and not wanting to hurt her, but if you are not going to fight seriously, you will never get your Annabeth back." AU Percy looked at his other version when a giant rock came falling down on them.

Without even looking, AU Percy launches one arrow and destroyed it with ease. He looked down and took the sword that he once gave to his Annabeth. "You're right. I should take this seriously if I want to save her." At once, the blade, though still dull and full of rust, felt his former master's touch and glowed for just a second. "I miss you too. How about we save Annabeth now?" As expected, the blade said nothing. But, Percy felt that AU Percy is now determined to take the fight head on.

They looked at AU Annabeth, who got out of her blindness, and is now furious at both of them. "Don't be dead weight, ok?" Percy said to himself. "Likewise" AU Percy answered back as AU Annabeth unleashes a volley of rocks and earth.

* * *

While both Percys are trying to save one Annabeth, Leo was trying to save another, who is currently in a pretty bad shape. He already fished out some ambrosia from his tool belt and gave them to Annabeth, but even then it wasn't enough. He knew he had to get her out of battlefield first before doing anything with her wounds. He took her in his arms, and slowly walked towards the forest.

A few Hellhounds found them walking away, and decided to go for an attack. The two demigods would have a hard time dealing with these monsters, if not for the bronze feline that leapt out of the forest and charged at the monsters. Festus roared at the hellhounds, who roared at him back. And, without warning, Festus unleashes a strong icy breath that froze the monsters, and with a swipe of its tail, the tiger automaton destroyed all of those who were planning to attack the two demigods.

Leo whistled at Festus' work as the feline walked towards them. "Ice breath, huh? I got to hand it to myself. I sure know how to make really "cool" machines." Leo laughed. "Get it? Cool?" Festus some creaking noise, which Leo assumed groaning noise. It was as if the Leo of this dimension said the same joke before.

The automaton bent down so as Leo could put Annabeth on top of it. When Leo made sure that they were both secured on its back, he commanded Festus to run away from where they were. When got a considerable distance, they got off from the automaton and let Annabeth rest on the ground.

"Ok. Now, if only I have some first aid." Leo said, fishing some supplies on his tool belt. Festus moved close to Leo and made some odd noises. Leo frowned. "What is it, boy? You need fixing too?" He asked it. It kept making the same noise, which made Leo worry. He leaned his ears close to the automaton, and he understood the message more clearly. He looked at Festus and nodded. He tapped Festus by the nose a few times. It was his reply to the message. When he was done, a compartment appeared from Festus' side and a medical kit appeared.

Leo took it out, and gave thanks to Festus. It nodded, and as soon as the compartment shut back, the automaton ran away back to the battlefield, where it can do more to help.

* * *

While it would be interesting to see Festus fight a Hydra while he is in "Warrior Mode", the writer of the story found it really tiring to write it out for everyone to read. Instead, he decided to move back the focus to the two Percys again.

With AU Percy's sword back in his possession, there are now two close range fighters giving the head on attack to AU Annabeth. However, as much of how much of a level of a god AU Percy's bow skills are, he is still on an average level when it comes with a sword. So, even with the number advantage, they are still in a stalemate battle.

"**What's wrong, Percival? Are you too emotional with that sword that you can't use your bow anymore?" **AU Annabeth said, dodging Percy's blade. "No, that's not it." AU Percy said; swing his sword at her once more. "I just want to beat you with a sword like old times, Wise girl." At these words, AU Annabeth's eyes when back to its normal gray eyes for just a moment. This caused the possessed daughter of Athena to be dazed, and not being able to dodge the attack of AU Percy.

The attack connected and AU Annabeth was pushed a few steps back. AU Percy grinned while Percy was shocked that the attack even hit her. "How do you like that?" AU Percy told her. Again, the words hit AU Annabeth once more and her eyes turn back to the way it was for just a moment before turning back into its gold glow.

"Retreat." AU Annabeth said, in her normal non-evil tone.

This cause AU Percy to stare at her. "Annabeth?"

"**Everyone, retreat!"** AU Annabeth said one more time to her monster army, back to her dark voice. At once, the monsters ran away, either by disappearing on the spot or dashing to the forest. AU Annabeth glared at him. And, even though her eyes were glowing gold, the way she glared at him was the same glare that she used when he did something stupid, which caused him to tear up for just a bit. She turned away and let the ground consume her.

And, just like that, his Wise girl is once again gone.

All of the demigods and the Cyclopes cheered as they have won the battle. While the other demigods tend to those who are wounded, AU Luke and AU Tyson ran towards AU Percy and Percy as they stand there in silence. At first they were shocked to see two Percys, but their excitement was too much to even think about the weirdness of having two Percy Jacksons.

"MY BROTHER! I HAVE NOT ALL SO BELIEVED THAT I WILL EVER SEE YOUR WONDERFUL SIGHT ONCE AGAIN!" AU Tyson said, giving AU Percy a gentlemen hug. AU Percy chuckled. Though he did want some isolation, he did miss some of his friends. His half-brother being one of them. "I miss you too, man." He said, tapping his brother on the back.

Once AU Tyson let go of AU Percy, AU Luke walked towards him and shook his hand. "Good to see you back, Jackson." AU Luke said to him. AU Percy nodded, feeling good seeing him once more. "Now, with you back on our side, we can finally kill Gaea and her monster army!" To this all of the demigods roared with excitement.

"What about Annabeth?" AU Percy asked.

"What do you mean about Annabeth?" AU Luke asked him, with a frown. "Annabeth is dead. What you faced wasn't her, but just Gaea in her body."

AU Percy shook his head. "No, she is still alive. Even now, she is trying to get out of Gaea's control."

AU Luke looked at him in disbelief. "You are not seriously thinking of trying to save Annabeth, right?" He asked him. At this everyone stopped cheering and moved closer towards them. "Why not? I know there is still a way to save Annabeth. And, I wouldn't stop until I find it." AU Percy said to him.

"Is there a way to save her?" AU Luke asked.

"There is!"

"What then?"

At this AU Percy said nothing. AU Luke lets out a sigh. "Look, I know how you feel about Annie. But, you have to face the facts. There is nothing that we can do to get her back. Her own mom doesn't even have a clue how to get her back to normal. Face it, Percy. There is no way we can ever save her." He told him. They stood there in silence once more, before AU Percy talked once more.

"You know, I said the same thing to Annabeth when she told me that she wanted to save you from Kronos. You know what she told me?" AU Percy told him. When AU Luke didn't answer anything, he continued. "She told me that she would still find a way, even if she has to go through Tartarus to find the answer."

"This is why I will never help you, Luke. You gave up on that one person that cared for you. That one person who believed in you when everyone else turned their backs against you. That one person who risked her own freedom to get yours back. She needs my help, Luke. And, I am going to get her back to our side, whether you are helping me or not." He told him.

He wolf-whistled at the crowd, and Festus, who is already back to tiger form, leapt towards him and gave him a ride. AU Luke looked at him. "You know. Not helping us means that you will be considered a traitor among the gods." AU Percy didn't listen as he rides the automaton. "Is this what you really want, Percy? To be called a traitor even when you have saved the world? Do you really want to save a lost cause?" AU Luke asked him.

"Watch me try." He told him before Festus leapt high towards the ship. As soon as they got on the ship, AU Jason gave the command to move, and just like a sci-fi movie, the ship went into hyperdrive and disappeared.

* * *

And, where is the other Percy while AU Percy made his awesome escape? He was already by Annabeth's side, holding her head as Leo put back the medical kit inside his tool belt. "She should be alright for now. But, I am no son of Apollo. We need to bring her back at camp." Percy nodded as he puts on one of his bracer on Annabeth.

"Oh no." Leo said, looking at his bracer.

"What's wrong?" Percy said who is a bit worried about Leo's reaction. "Because we interfered too much of this dimension, we are a bit far from our own dimension matrix." He said, worried. "Man, I know we're friends and all, but I don't think you are talking English right now." Leo groaned. "It means we can't go back to our dimension right away."

"You mean we can't go back to our dimension? Dude! That's terrible news!" Percy said a bit loudly that made Annabeth groan in her sleep.

"I didn't say that! I mean we can't go there right away! We just have to jump to a few dimensions before getting back to our dimension." Leo explains which made Percy sigh in relief. "Right, now let's get going then." He said, as he activated his MDB. At once, all three teleported away from that dimension.

* * *

A few seconds later, they were teleported in a place unfamiliar to either one of them. And, unlike their first jump, neither Percy nor Leo fainted. "Where the heck are we?" Percy asked him. "Based on our surroundings and that Asian barred owlet, we must be in some rainforest in Asia." Annabeth said, waking up.

"Annabeth!" Percy said, giving her a strong hug.

"Ouch. Percy, stop! I can't breathe." Annabeth said, tapping Percy. Percy laughed and loosens his hug. "You made me worry." Percy told her, smiling at his girlfriend. "We're demigods; we always make each other worry." She told him, jokingly. "Right." He said, kissing her head. "Right."

"Well, as much as I don't want to break your reunion, I think Annabeth is right about us being in Asia. In fact, we are in Vietnam. And, this is not the best time for us to be here."

"Why's that?" Percy asked, before guns were pointed at them.

Leo raised his hands. "Because, this is a dimension where everyone is in the Vietnam War." Annabeth and Percy both raised their hands. The Vietnamese soldiers push the three of them to the ground. Percy groaned, and was about to use Riptide, when Annabeth stopped him. "Don't Percy. We don't even know if they are demigods or not. Let's just do what they say first before we do anything." Percy sighed and put back his pen.

The three soldiers looked at each other and talking about what they would do to them. Two of them argue about something, until the third one spoke up. The two looked at him for a second and nodded with the idea, and grinned at Annabeth, which made her shiver. One of them said something while making a killing sign at Percy and Leo, but the third one shook his head while saying something.

The two of them looked him in disbelief, while looking at Percy with pity. The third one looked at Percy and smiled, which made Percy shiver this time. Leo would have laughed at the situation, if he wasn't going to be the one who will be killed while Annabeth (and possibly Percy as well) will be raped by Vietnamese. The soldiers were about to kill Leo when a shot was fired and one of the soldiers was killed. The other two looked around wildly when more shots were fired, and the other two were killed.

"Is it safe to say that we are Americans?" Percy looked at the both of them, before Annabeth hit him on the back of his head. "Let's not make jokes until we make sure we make sure we are not going to be killed, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth said to him. Percy nodded as their savior comes out of the shadows to greet them.

He was wearing a camp half blood T-shirt. But, unlike Annabeth's that was tattered and full of holes, he was covered in mud along with his face. He carries M60 machine gun in his hands. And, though he looked like a hunky commando ready to kill everyone in his path, he still gave that smile that made his dad Apollo very proud.

"It is about time you guys show up." Said a very tired, yet very happy Will Solace.

* * *

**And, that is the end of Chapter 5. Sorry it took so long to make it. I had a teaching job for a bit with some street children and got a bit busy with it. But, now I am back. So, did you like how I end it? I know I did. But, now we go to an important question.**

**Now that there are four demigods present, we need to decide which one of them will be joining Leo to the next dimension. Only three demigods are allowed to go as of the moment, as there are only 4 Dimension Bracers available. (3 for the rescuers, 1 for the one they are going to rescue.) So, one has to stay behind while the other two joins Leo to the other dimension.**

**So, I need your help guys. Your decision would not only affect the way Leo will save his friends, but will also decide who would Leo save next. So, here are your choices:**

**Leo (with Percy and Annabeth) – Saves Thalia**

**Leo (with Percy and Will) – Saves Jason**

**Leo (with Annabeth and Will) – Saves Rachel**

**Leo (with Percy only) – Saves Two Mystery Demigods**

**So, who will be? You guys decide!**

**I will post an Extra Chapter on May 10 to announce who they will save next. So, until then, I will see you guys later.**

**As always, Review, Favorite, Follow and let me know that you love me. :)**


	6. Special Chapter 1

**Hey! I'm back with my promise of a Special Chapter! But, you might ask me these following questions:**

"**Why do you need to make any special chapters?"**

"**Can't you just make another instead?"**

"**When are you going to save Nico?"**

**The "Nico" part was random, but let's just say he will be coming out longer than you expect him to be. For the special chapter part, it is because I would feel like I wouldn't be done if I didn't explain what happen to the main characters of that dimension after Leo and the others save a demigod from that dimension.**

**So, every time they have finished saving someone, I will post a special chapter about the dimension they went. (Though, I am not writing Will's dimension, for reasons that Will never meet anyone's AU ****alive****.) Aside from that, in these chapters, I will write what will happen before they go to another dimension.**

**With all of this being said, it is time to go to the Special Chapter.**

**And, remember, kids. I don't own this stuff.**

* * *

**Special Chapter 1**

Many would want to continue as to what dimension will Leo and the others will go next, and who will they save. But, as of now, we shall go back to the first dimension they came to so that you will know what happen to AU Percy after his ship, the Argo II, has left in the field. As soon as he got off Festus, he got the chance to look around and found his crew busy checking the ship for damages.

His crew mostly consists of, not just demigods who didn't want to stay in camp, but also monsters who didn't like the imbalance that Gaea caused by the way they die. In AU Percy's ship, those who wants to bring down Gaea is welcome in his ship. He gave Festus a pat before going to AU Ethan Nakamura, who was busy tying up some demigods AU Percy has seen before.

For those who are confused of the sudden resurrection of the son of Nemisis, the narrator will give his fair explanation. As soon as AU Luke, who was being possessed by AU Kronos at that time, walked into the throne room, AU Annabeth's and AU Gaea's deal was struck, and AU Kronos was forced out of AU Luke's body. Since that happens, AU Ethan was never killed and he still continues to walk in the world of the living.

The sight of the tied demigods, however, disturbed AU Percy and he walked up to AU Ethan. "Ethan, what are you doing to these demigods?" AU Percy asked him. AU Ethan looked at him, with his real eye looking at AU Percy, while his mechanical red eye was still fixed at demigods. "Oh, hey Percy. I found them sneaking inside the ship while the battle was happening. They tried to attack, so I tied them up." AU Ethan said, pointing at the demigods, who were trying to get out of their bonds.

"And, their weapons?" AU Percy ask him.

"Inside the Armory." AU Ethan answered back.

"Good, untie their bonds." AU Percy said to him, which AU Ethan looked at him in shock. "Are you sure about that? The girl with the brown hair can pack a punch." He said, rubbing his arm. "Totally. Besides, I don't think they will do anything stupid with an ice breathing automation around." He said, pointing Festus, who is currently scratching the mast of the ship.

"You do have a point." AU Ethan said. He then untied the demigods. Immediately, the demigods moved to the corner of the ship. "What are you going to do with us?" The brown haired girl asked. AU Percy grinned. "It's nice to meet you too. But, I think I want to hear a name first before I can answer that question. If you don't know me yet, I'm Percy Jackson."

"Piper. Piper Mclean." She told him.

AU Percy looked at the other three demigods for their names, but they just glared at him. He sighed. He knew the hunters hates guys, but he was expecting a bit more talk than this. He looked at Piper, the only hunter of Artemis that spoke up.

"_At least one of them will willing to talk."_ AU Percy said to himself in his head.

"To be honest with you, I don't know yet. I have to talk it out with the others before we will know what to do with you. So, you guys have to wait here for a bit." He looked at AU Ethan. "Can you tell the others to come here for a second?" AU Ethan nodded and walked inside the bottom deck. Then he looked back at the hunters. "I still don't get why the hunters would try going on this ship. I thought you guys went all out in an attack." AU Percy asked.

"We came here on our own." AU Piper said, glaring at him. "We wanted to make you pay for what you did to our camp." AU Percy was confused for a second, until he remembered that he send Percy and Leo there. They must have done something to piss them off. He was about to talk to them about what happen, when a robotic scream echoed in the deck, and AU Leo limped forward to where Festus was.

"**Festus! What do you think you are doing?"** His mechanical voice called out. AU Hephaestus was right that AU Leo was burned in the fire, but he wasn't completely dead. When he was rescued by AU Percy, most of his body parts were almost destroyed. So, with the help of a few children of AU Apollo, some children of AU Hephaestus, and Telki the Telekhine (AU Percy thought the name was funny too), AU Leo was saved, though most of his body parts were replaced with mechanical ones.

Since then, AU Leo has devoted himself in bionics technology, and became the doctor and bionics expert on the ship. He even helped those who lost their body parts by making perfect mechanical prosthetics as replacements, like AU Ethan's mechanical eye. His biggest achievement would probably be Festus, whom he created with just the brain and heart of a normal cat, and a ton of Celestial Bronze. This is why, though Festus was a giant tiger automaton with one of the best AI program installed in his head, he still have those tendencies of a normal household cat.

One of the problems he had to face is with the claw marks his automaton makes when it got back from scouting with AU Percy. **"Didn't I told you not to do that! Aw, man. When Beckendorf finds out—"** AU Leo said, only to be cut off by AU Beckendorf. "If who finds out?" He asked him from behind. AU Leo turned his robotic body around to his half-brother.

"**Hey, Beck. You don't believe what happen. There was this huge cat, then—" **

He stopped AU Leo from explaining. "Please, Leo. Spare me the excuse." AU Beckendorf just sighed and looked at the damage of the mast. AU Percy moved towards AU Leo and pat him on the shoulder. "Hey, man. Sorry that you didn't get to meet with your counterpart. He would have liked to meet you." AU Percy told him.

**"Yeah, well. One of us has got to fix up our men, right? Besides, I would have a hard time walking if I go down. Because, you know."** He said, tapping on his broken Celestial Bronze prosthetic leg. **"Which is why, I want to ask about the stuff I asked you to get me. Do you have them? I really need a new leg soon.**" AU Leo asked him.

AU Percy nodded. "You can find them in the docking area. I think there is enough for everyone to use."

**"Awesome."** AU Leo said. Then he turned back to the hunters and grinned. He nudged AU Percy and pointed at the hunters. **"Looks like someone has a crush."** AU Percy looked and grinned as he saw AU Jason, who was normally calm and well-mannered, looked nervous and was about to throw up as he talked to AU Piper for questioning.

"Man, this is going to be fun. I think I will go there and mess with him." AU Percy said to AU Leo. "Want to come with?" AU Leo looked at him and smiled. **"Yeah, man. Just going to check on Festus first. You know, just to be sure he is not that damaged from the fight."** AU Percy nodded and left him behind to tease on poor AU Jason.

AU Leo shook his head at his friend. Not too long ago, ever since AU Annabeth was controlled by AU Gaea, AU Percy was so dark and empty that you wouldn't think he is still alive. But, ever since he met up with his counterpart, it was as if there was a new spark of hope burned inside AU Percy's heart. Everyone was shocked when they saw the son of the sea god being jolly and smiling.

But, on his counterpart's appearance into his dimension being good or not, he doesn't know. AU Leo has a feeling that something big is about to happen. But, for now, he dismisses his thoughts about the matter. Maybe he will talk to AU Percy about it soon, but not now.

AU Leo limped his way to his robotic feline, who was currently taking a nap. When he heard that his counterpart was in this world and had a talk with his dad, he knew he had to hear about it. Don't get AU Leo wrong. He still is mad about his dad and the whole fire incident. But, deep down, he still wanted to know how his dad feels about him.

Of course, AU Leo does feel embarrassed when he is talking about his dad to anyone. So, he made Festus record a message so that only Leo could hear what he wants to say. The message was:

"**-.. .. -.. , -.. .- -.. , - .. … … . -.. , - ."**

He figured that Leo would know how to send back the message. And, when he leans his ears to hear his counterpart's message, he smiled as the sound kept repeating in the automaton's body.

"**-.- . .- …. , .- -. -.. , …. . , .. … , .- , …. ..- -. -. . .-."**

He looked up into the sky and wondered where is his counterpart at the moment.

* * *

And where is Leo at the moment?

Currently, they are already back into their world. By this time, Leo and Percy already explained what happened and what is going on to Annabeth and Will, as the son of Apollo checked on both his and Annabeth's wounds. While being patched up by Will, Annabeth listens closely to their stories.

"So, you mean to tell me that some guy in another dimension is messing around with everyone's dimension. And, now, it is up to us to fix it?" Annabeth asked Percy and Leo. Her boyfriend shrugged. "At least, that is what the Fates in that dimension told me."

"But, we just got out of the Giant War. Can't we just relax for like, I don't know, forever?" Will asked them, finishing his own bandage. Leo shook his head. "Well, unless we stop whoever causing this mess. I don't think we can."

"At least, we need to talk to Chiron about this. Maybe he knows what to do." Annabeth suggested.

"Good idea. And, while we are at it, we could get some extra pair of clothes." Will agreed.

They were about to walk out of the Bunker, when a man instantly appeared and stopped them. "I don't think it is a good idea for you kids to go out of this bunker just yet." The man told him, blocking their path. He was a typical business man that you will see in New York. With his red tie, blue suit and perfectly combed hair, you would think he would be in some meeting or something. And yet, his presence was so strong that it made all three demigods raise their weapon in defence.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! I come in peace! I come in peace!" The man said, waving his hands.

"Who are you? And, what are you doing here." Annabeth asked him.

"I'm Chronos—"

"Kronos? You can't be. I defeated you years ago!" Percy said, glaring at him.

The other guy shook his head and sighed. "It is CHRONOS with a 'C'. Not KRONOS with a 'K'." Chronos said, clearly annoyed. "What is the deal with you mortals anyways? Every time someone hears my name, they will be like 'Oh no! It is the lord of the time! He will eat me alive! Run!' Seriously. What is up with that? It is not that hard to figure out."

"Um, yes it is." Leo said. "Same powers, same name. You two are basically the same."

"What are you talking about? We have nothing in common. He controls time. I am time itself. He is a titan. I am a primordial **GOD**." Chronos said, emphasizing the word 'god' as he speaks. "His name starts with a 'K'. Mine starts with freaking 'C'. His eyes are glowing gold." He went close to Leo so that the demigod can see his eyes clearly.

"Does these eyes looked gold to you?" He asked him, point at his normal black eyes.

"No?" Leo replied.

"Then, I am NOT Kronos." He screamed at him.

There was an awkward silence, in with Percy broke with a stupid question. "So, how are related to my dad?"

Chronos put his hands up in the air in surrender. "I give up. I give up! I freaking give up!" He said scratching his head. "We can completely getting off topic here. How about I will explain why I can't let you out of here? How's that sounds?" He told them. All four lower their weapons, which made Chronos sighed in relief. "That's better. And, I thought I would have to fight you mortals to get you to listen." He said walking towards the entrance. "Now, here is the thing."

"I was told by the Fates about the situation, and came asking for help. Of course, being a good uncle, I decided to help out." Chronos said to them, smiling. "So, what I did was that I separated this time with your world's time. Making it a lot easier for you to find your friends without worrying about the time. So, what could happen here, whether it will take a day or a year, will only happen in a minute in your world. Questions?"

Annabeth raised her hand. "Blondie. What's up?"

She frowned at the comment, but shook it off. "Wouldn't we grow old if we stay here too long?" She asked him, to which he smiled. "An excellent question. And, the answer is no, you can't. I made sure that none of you, not even those who are still missing, will ever grow old until the work is done."

Then, it was Will's turn to ask.

"Ok, pretty boy. What you need?" Chronos said to Will.

"If we are going to stay in this place, what are we going to use to survive? We don't have food or clothes here." He asked. "No problem." He snaps his fingers, and several boxes appeared. "Everything you need are there. Clothes, food, toiletries, you name it. And, they self-restock, of course, so don't worry." He told Will. Will nodded and took some clothes to replace his old ones.

Next up was Percy.

"Ok, guy-that-smells-like-dead-fish. What do you want to ask?" Chronos asked him.

"HEY! I DO NOT SMELL LIKE DEAD FISH." Percy complained.

"Uh, dude. You kinda do." Will said, smelling Percy.

"Yeah, man. When did you last took a bath?" Leo asked him.

"I find that offensive." Percy said, annoyed. "Now, if we are not in our time, even if it would be just a minute, wouldn't our parent's know about it?"

"For that question, I can't answer that. I asked the same question to my nieces and they said they already that problem solved. I didn't ask them how they will do it though." Percy just sighed and sat down, still annoyed to be said that he smells like a dead fish.

"I think the last question would go to you, Leo. So, what is it?" Chronos asked him.

"Really? Nothing? No nicknames? No names-that-describe-my-smell? Nada?" Leo asked him.

"I got nothing. So, what do you want to ask?" Chronos asked him.

"Why are you really helping us?" Leo asked him, to which he just smiles.

"Let's just say, I am interested in what it is to come." Leo at his question, nevertheless nodded as there is nothing that he can do about it.

"And, so. This is where I will take my leave. You guys have fun saving your friends!" Chronos said, turning to leave before coming back to Leo. "And, Leo."

"Yeah?"

"Be resourceful with what is around, ok?" He told Leo, which confuse the young demigod.

"Ok?"

"Well, then. I will see you soon!" And that, he disappears.

When he was gone, Leo looked at his friends. "Now, that is done. Let's go get everyone else." He told everyone. But Annabeth stopped him. "But, Leo. With your MDB, we have only 4 bracers on us. One of us has to stay behind if we want to save one of our friends."

"You're right about that." Leo told her. "So, who is staying?"

"I will." Will volunteered, giving his bracer back to Leo. "After what happen to me, I need a break."

"Now that is done. Who should we save next?" Percy asked Leo.

Leo looked at the computer. "Well, according to the computer, the closest demigod in our dimension is Thalia. So, how about we go get her first?" He suggested.

Percy nodded. "What are we waiting for? Let's go save us a hunter!" He yelled.

"Yeah, but first. You should take a bath, Seaweed Brain. I love you, but you really do smell like a dead fish." Annabeth told, before giving Percy a soap from one of the boxes.

* * *

**And, Operation "Save Thalia" has started. Thanks to those who voted in the Reviews. It made the decision making a lot faster. Though, if it was up to me, I would have went with Jason. Just because they will all end up doing things they never tried before. But, let's not go there yet. This is Thalia's spotlight for now! Any guesses what kind of dimension Thalia was sent to? Leave them on the reviews.**

**Those who got it right, or at least got close to the answer will get featured in the story. So, have fun!**

**Also, I decided to, instead of posting just the quotes of the characters in the next chapter, I will instead put in some part of the chapter down below. So, here is what's going to happen in the next chapter:**

* * *

"**Does this normally happen when you jump dimensions?" Annabeth said, wiping the vomit off her mouth.**

"**On the first try, I guess." Percy said, holding his hand out for his girlfriend to help him up. "Leo and I fainted when we first jumped. So, you might say that you were lucky that you didn't drop to the ground like a doll." Annabeth sighed and took her boyfriend's hand. "So, Leo. Do you have any idea where we are?" Annabeth asked the son of Hephaestus.**

"**According to the MDB, we are in Ohio." Leo said, looking at them.**

**Annabeth nodded and they start walking around town. As they walked, Leo looked at the MDB so that they can find Thalia faster. "Based on what happen to me and Will, we can say that this is a dimension where Thalia would be in great danger." Annabeth said, as they walk. "So, we should be prepared for anything. She could be captured by a Titan, or she is in a death match with a monster, or—"**

"**She is sitting by the sidewalk, drinking a smoothie while wearing REALLY colorful girly clothes?" Leo told him. Annabeth glared at him. "Leo, if that is your idea of a joke, then it is not working."**

"**No, wait, Wise girl. I think Leo is on to something here." Percy said, pointing at where Leo was looking. Annabeth turned, and sure enough, Thalia is there. Drinking some smoothies while wearing a rather small yet girly outfit at making her look like a summer supermodel.**

"**What the f—"**

* * *

**Wait, what?**

Soon? Maybe~

**As always, Review, Favorite, Follow and let me know that you love me. :)**

**PS: If you are thinking who they saw was an AU Thalia, you are wrong! Who they saw was their REAL Thalia Grace. So, have fun understanding what is going on~**


	7. Chapter 6

**And, here I am again for another chapter! No one got the answer, but I think reading this chapter would make things clear for everyone. But, if you still have a good guess, it is still ok to put in on the Reviews.**

**Btw, please check out my new fanfiction, "Wait Wut?". It is a Tratie Fanfic. So, for those who like fanfics about them. Please have a good look! You can check it in my profile.**

**So, here is chapter 6! Enjoy! And, I don't anyone.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

After they fresh up, with Percy taking a bath twice (since he still smell like a dead fish after the first bath), and wore new clothes provided by Chronos, Leo, Percy, and Annabeth are now standing in the Dimensional Gateway, ready to save Thalia.

"Say, I'm just wondering." Percy looked Leo. "If we have these Dimension Bracers on us, why do we still need to jump into the Gateway thingy?" Leo looked at Percy, as soon as he input the codes into the Gateway. "If we use the Dimension Bracers to jump dimensions, there is no telling where we might end up. Besides, using the Gateway will instantly get us into the dimension we want to go. Using these would cause us to jump to other dimensions first." He explained, pointing at the 4th bracer before storing it into his tool belt.

"Yeah, but are you absolutely sure that we wouldn't faint if we jump here again?" Percy asked, to which caused Annabeth and Will to make a look of concern. "Relax guys. It is mostly because we rushed into the Gateway that we both fainted. As long as go in carefully this time, we **PROBABLY** wouldn't faint on the spot."

"Probably?" Annabeth gulped.

"Come on! You faced Tartarus and lived! Surely you guys aren't afraid of fainting into another dimension now, are you?" Leo looked at them. Percy and Annabeth looked at each other for a moment before nodding. "That's right. We have been to a lot more than just fainting on the ground. What's the worst that could happen?"

Percy looked at Annabeth with a concern, worried about what might happen to her. She saw her boyfriend's look and smiled. She holds his hand, and together, they jumped into the Gateway, while Leo followed.

* * *

The good news is that they all didn't faint this time. This is a serious development in Leo's perspective. At least they can say that it is not the machine's fault that they all fainted like that. But, as soon as everyone's feet were on the ground, the bad part happen.

At once, Annabeth bent to the ground and hurled everything they ate before the jump. Being a caring boyfriend that he is, Percy immediately tended his girlfriend while glaring at Leo, who was shocked at the sight of the vomiting daughter of Athena.

"I thought you said that no one would get hurt?" Percy said to Leo.

Leo raises his hands in defense. "I said no one is going to faint, **PROBABLY**. How I should I know that Annabeth is going to puke everything she just ate?" Leo explained before Annabeth once again pukes on the ground.

Percy patted her back again before Annabeth put out her hand. "It is ok. Leo wouldn't know anyways. Besides—" She stopped, holding the feeling of puking. "We face much worse in Tartarus, right?" She smiled before puking again.

"Does this normally happen when you jump dimensions?" Annabeth said, wiping the vomit off her mouth.

"On the first try, I guess." Percy said, holding his hand out for his girlfriend to help him up. "Leo and I fainted when we first jumped. So, you might say that you were lucky that you didn't drop to the ground like a doll." Annabeth sighed and took her boyfriend's hand. "So, Leo. Do you have any idea where we are?" Annabeth asked the son of Hephaestus.

"According to the MDB, we are in Ohio." Leo said, looking at them.

Annabeth nodded and they start walking around town. As they walked, Leo looked at the MDB so that they can find Thalia faster. "Based on what happen to me and Will, we can say that this is a dimension where Thalia would be in great danger." Annabeth said, as they walk. "So, we should be prepared for anything. She could be captured by a Titan, or she is in a death match with a monster, or—"

"She is sitting by the sidewalk, drinking a smoothie while wearing REALLY colorful girly clothes?" Leo told him. Annabeth glared at him. "Leo, if that is your idea of a joke, then it is not working."

"No, wait, Wise girl. I think Leo is on to something here." Percy said, pointing at where Leo was looking. Annabeth turned, and sure enough, Thalia is there. Drinking some smoothies while wearing a rather small yet girly outfit at making her look like a summer supermodel.

"What the f—"

"—fun time at the mall yesterday!" Said a random girl that conveniently passed by to hide Annabeth's swearing word.

"Annabeth!" Leo said, covering Percy's ears. "You should know better than to swear while Percy is here!" Percy frowned and pushed Leo's hands away. "I know swears Leo." Percy told him. "But, jokes aside. Are you sure this is our Thalia Grace? Not this dimension's Thalia?" Leo looked back at the MDB and nodded. "Positive. My MDB has never been wrong."

Percy shook his head. "But this can't be our Thalia! She looks so—"

"Girly?" Annabeth added suggestively.

And, indeed she is. Instead of having punk styled clothes, she wore short red shorts with a white tank top that revealed a bit of her black sports bra. Her footwear was red sneakers, and not black boots. And, unlike their Thalia, this Thalia doesn't have short, spiky black hair, but has long silky black hair that is tied like a ponytail. From the way she drinks her smoothies, she really looks like those models for sport drinks.

"Exactly!" Percy said to the other two. "Well, there is only one way to find out." Annabeth said as she drags the two boys towards where the girl that they believe is Thalia was sitting. At the sight of three demigods, she gave a panicked look, which made Annabeth raise her eyebrow. As soon as they got to where she was sitting, she pretends to not notice them.

"Thalia! We found you!" Percy said, walking towards the supposed daughter of Zeus. "Who?" She said to them. "Thalia, it's us. Percy, Leo, and Annabeth." She made a frown and looked at the three demigods. "I don't know you people. Can you leave me alone?" She hissed at them, which made Leo tremble. "Come on, Thalia! Quit joking around."

The girl they dubbed as Thalia huffed and looked at them. "Look, I don't know who people are, ok? I am just here minding my own business. So, I suggest you back off before I call the cops." She said in a very threatening manner. While the boys do think this is a reasonable threat and believes her, Annabeth isn't quite convinced that she is not the Thalia they know.

But, if this is the Thalia they know, then why the secrecy? Why is she trying to push them away, even when they already told her that they are here to save her? Most of it didn't make sense! She must have a reason why Thalia is acting this way. Nevertheless, Annabeth just sighed and looked back at the two demigods. "Yeah, guys. This isn't the Thalia we are looking for." Annabeth said glumly. "We should look somewhere else."

"You're right. We should get going." Leo said, looking at the others.

Before they moved, all of the sudden, Annabeth thought of something. "Did I ever tell you guys a funny story about Thalia?" Leo and Percy turn to her and gave an odd look. It was only when Leo saw the girl that claims to not be Thalia straighten and looked nervously at Annabeth that made the son of Hephaestus realize what is going on.

"Oh, this should be fun." Leo said, grinning. "What is it all about?"

"Well, back when we were traveling together, we all decided to take a dip in a nearby lake. And, while changing, Thal—"

"Say one more word, Chase. And, this arrow will go straight through your head." Said the angry, yet slightly flustered Thalia Grace, who has now blown her cover because of Annabeth's simple trick. Annabeth and Leo grinned at each other, while Percy still looked confused.

"Wait, so you are OUR Thalia?" Percy said, shocked by the revelation.

"You catch up slow, don't you, Kelp for brain?" Thalia sighed, before putting her bow back. "Now, pipe down, or she will notice us." Leo frowned. "Who are you talking about?" Percy didn't know what she was talking about either. It was only when he felt a familiar strong presence close by that he notice who was she looking out for.

He ducked down and looked behind the bushes. "Percy? What are you doing?" Annabeth asked which caused Thalia to sigh. "At least, in this kind of sense, Percy isn't slow." Annabeth and Leo looked confused before ducking down with Percy and looked behind the bushes that they saw what he was looking at. And, like him, they couldn't believe what they saw either.

On one of the benches near the park sat a pretty petite young girl. She was around Percy's age by the way she looks, with auburn hair gathered back in a ponytail. She is just wearing a simple white dress, but you can already tell that she is the most beautiful girl in the whole park. However, that doesn't hide her immense amount of power coming out of her body. At the sight of her, the three demigods knew who she was.

She is the Greek goddess of the Hunt, Artemis. Or, at least, an AU version of her.

But, what was she doing here? They have no idea.

Annabeth looked at Thalia. "Thalia? Are you seeing this?" Annabeth asked.

"I already know. Why do you think I am wearing this disguise?" Thalia said gesturing at her clothes. "Do you think I like wearing these kinds of clothes?"

"Yeah, but why would Artemis be doing in a place like this?" She asked her. Thalia sighed. "You will know soon enough." She said looking at her watch. "Well, that guy should be coming here right about–"

"Hey, babe, what are you doing here all alone in the park?" Said a man's voice. Both girls frown and this time, Thalia joined in to see what is going on. A guy has just happened to be flirting with AU Artemis, who looks like she is about to turn the man into jackalope.

"Well, this can't be good." Annabeth said to them.

"Yeah, I wonder how long this guy will last." Thalia replied.

"Because, I don't want to be around men like you." Said the irritated goddess.

"Burn." Percy and Leo both said at the same time.

"Come on, babe. Don't be that cruel to a guy like me." The guy said, extending his arms around her. Immediately, AU Artemis punched him in the gut and pushed him away. "If you don't want any more of that, I suggest you back off!" she hissed at him.

The man looked at her in rage. "Why you little—" He said as he about to punch her back, only for his fist to be blocked by someone's hand. This new arrival is well built for a teenager. He was a messy black hair, with dazzling sea green eyes. His smell is like the ocean, rich but salty. And, the way he smiles can make any girl fall to the ground.

"Now, I know the girl is a little brute—"

"HEY!" Said the annoyed AU Artemis.

"—But, do you really need to punch a pretty girl like her?" At his words, AU Artemis blushed. Whether it is because of embarrassment or not, the demigods did not know. But, the sight of the blushing goddess disturbed them. But, no one is more disturbed as Percy and Annabeth, who looked more at the newcomer rather than to the red faced goddess.

"Is that—" Annabeth was cut off by the son of the sea god's word.

"Me?"

* * *

**And that ends another chapter! I apologize if it felt like it is a bit short. I have been doing a ton of things lately, including a new Fanfic. So, my bad. But, let's talk about this chapter. So, anyone figure out what kind of dimension this is yet? If not, then try to guess it some more. Leave a review about what is this dimension all about below.**

**Also, like I said before, I have a new PJO fanfic. And it is a Tratie fanfic. Hope you check that out. Go to my other page to check it out.**

**And for the next chapter, here is some part of it:**

* * *

As soon as they got inside the computer room, Leo turned on the computer and typed in something. "Wait, wouldn't this be like a signal to any monsters around us to kill us?" Percy asked, a bit concern about their position.

"Normally, it would. But, we are not from this world. And, if a monster's senses are like a god's, then there **MIGHT** be a chance that they wouldn't sense us as well as they normally should." Leo told him, scanning online.

"Might?"

"Yeah, well. If it does call out a hundred of monsters, I will have the reassurance that you are going to watch my back, right?" Leo said with a grin, which made Percy worry even more.

"Let's see here. Things to do when a monster marries your mom. How to survive a Hydra bite. Apollo now free from punishment." Leo said, muttering under his breath, until he found something interesting. "Wait, I found something." Leo said, typing in the computer. "Know why the Gods are on guard to some mortals."

"What did it say?" Percy asked his friend.

"65 years after the Giant war, the Primordial God, Tartarus surrender to the Gods and offered a peace offering." Leo said, as he started reading the articles. "Of course, the Gods did not trust the old god, but when he told what he is going to give, the other gods voted to listen to him."

"What did he offer?" Percy asked Leo. Leo just looked at him with a dark look.

"A way to control the Titans and Giants."

* * *

***Cue dramatic music***

**Review, Favorite, Follow and let me know that you love me. :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**And, here I am again for another chapter! No one got the answer, but I think reading this chapter would make things clear for everyone. But, if you still have a good guess, it is still ok to put in on the Reviews.**

**So, here is chapter 7! Enjoy! And, I don't anyone.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Who the hell are you suppose to be?" The guy asked, pulling his hand away from the Percy look-a-like. The guy, who is now pissed with the Percy look-a-like for interfering and for not replying to his question, formed his fist and went for a jab. The look-a-like simply moved one step back, and, in one swift movement, took a pepper spray can from AU Artemis' bag and sprayed it on the guy's eyes. The guy wailed in pain and ran away from them.

He looked at the AU Artemis, his face grinning while holding the can high up with his hands. "Seriously though, you have this in your bag, but you still punched the guy. Man, you are really tomboy went it comes to defending yourself." He said laughing, but AU Artemis was anything but happy at that moment. In fact; her face is now rid of any redness and is now glaring at him. "Orlando, didn't I told you to get here on time?" She told him, with a tone of irritation.

"Well, sooory for being late and wasting your time, 'Milady' Artemis." The man named Orlando said with much sarcasm, tilting an invisible fedora. AU Artemis huffed. "Geez, you were the one who asked to help buy a new bow for next week's tournament and I was the one who end up waiting for you!"

Orlando laughed. "Well, I wouldn't be going to buy a new bow in the first place if it wasn't for a certain girl who broke my bow while trying it on her first try." She turned scarlet and glared at him before retorting once more. And, while the two are arguing about small things and completely ignoring the guy who was flirting the goddess, the four other demigods have their own talk under their hiding spot.

"What the heck is going on here? Why in Hades is **MY BOYFRIEND** flirting with **GODDESS OF THE HUNT**?" Annabeth hissed as she looks at the hunter of Artemis.

"I was shocked when I saw it too. Then, I discovered that he isn't Percy but only his reincarnation." Everyone looked at her, as if she said something awful. "His what?" Leo and Annabeth both said at the same time. "In this place, it's been years since the war ended. Everyone is either old or already dead around this time. The only things I got so far while being here is that Annabeth, Percy, Hazel, and Jason are already dead, and that Percy went through reincarnation." Thalia explained to them.

Percy rubbed his head. "I don't know what to say anymore." He said to everyone. "Wait, how do you know about these things? And, what does these things have to do Lady Artemis?" Thalia grinned. "You would surprise how much word got out about how 'the great Percy Jackson' died and chose reincarnation." She said, while quoting the 'great Percy Jackson' part.

"But, about Lady Artemis, I really don't know. Milady would never go far from the hunt, much less being here with some guy named Orlando." Thalia said to them. "That's why I want to know what is going on and what is Lady Artemis doing here with this Percy look-a-like."

Leo was about to open his mouth, but Thalia cut him off. "Look, I know you guys want to go and save everyone as fast as you can, but I can't just leave without knowing what is going on. I will lose my mind if I wouldn't know! So, you guys can just leave me and look for someone else. You can can get me last if I care! I will not leave until I know what is going on!"

At those words, Leo's guilt rose. He looked at Annabeth for support, but even she looked as if she wanted to stay with Thalia. He then looked at Percy, who shrugged. "One day couldn't hurt, right?" Looking as if he lost all of the support he had, he resigned. "Fine, just one day and we're—"

"Hey, you! Get over here!" Said a big man, with the guy who Orlando just pepper sprayed. AU Artemis smirked. "Looks like you are in for it now—" But, when she turned to look at her friend, Orlando was already on a running start. She sighed and muttered something under her breath before running off with him.

At the sight of her mistress running away, Thalia ran after them. "Thalia, wait!" Annabeth cried, but it seems that Thalia wasn't listening. Leo cursed. "Damn it. Ok, Annabeth, listen. Follow Thalia and bring her back here. Percy and I will go to the nearby school here. I might be able to know what is going on from there."

Annabeth nodded, but before she left, she shown them a bright red ball. "You know what to do when I use this, right?" Leo shook his head, while Percy nodded.

"Good." Annabeth kissed Percy on the cheek before running to where Thalia was heading.

"What on earth was that ball for anyways." Leo asked as they moved towards their direction.

Percy grinned.

"You will be surprised. The Hephaestus Cabin isn't the only one who could make something that could save our lives." He replied which made Leo confused even more.

* * *

"Why are we here anyways?" Percy asked, after coming out of a closet with Leo. The fire god's son looked left and right in each classroom before seeing the room that he was looking for. "Well, we are going to look on the internet and see what is going on from there." As soon as they got inside the computer room, Leo turned on the computer and waited for it to turn on. "Wait, wouldn't this be like a signal to any monsters around us to kill us?" Percy asked, a bit concern about their position.

"Normally, it would. But, before the whole Giant War ended, Connor once asked me if there was a way for me to make a device that would stop monsters from detecting us when we are using the internet. When I told him that we were developing something just like that, he was grinning in all sides." Leo told him.

After the computer was on, he turns on the browser and continued his story. "He then told me that he was planning to make a website for demigods with all of the latest happenings so that they wouldn't have to go blindly on quests. And, if this dimension is almost like our dimension and we did manage to make one like Connor asked, there might be a chance that this dimension's Connor Stoll has managed to make this website."

"How do you even know we have the same dimension as theirs?" Percy asked, glancing at the door.

"I don't."

"What?!"

"Look, I didn't say my plan is foolproof, right? This is clearly a 'what if' scenario." Leo said.

"And, if it doesn't?" Percy asked.

"Then, let's hope that all of those years running from monsters paid off." Leo said with a smirk.

Percy tried to answer back, but Leo hushed him. "Quiet down, will you? We don't want anyone to find us, remember?" Leo told him. "Just keep watch, I'll be quick." Leo then moves his focus on the computer, to which he typed in the website name Connor said his site would be called.

The website appeared without any problem. On the site, there were several articles. Leo instantly looked at them one by one."Let's see here. Things to do when a monster marries your mom. How to survive a Hydra bite. Apollo now free from punishment." Leo said, muttering under his breath, until he found something interesting. "Wait, I found something." Leo said, moving his cursor to the article. "Gods are guarding mortals: What is going on?"

"What did it say?" Percy asked his friend, moving close to him.

"65 years after the Giant war, the Primordial God, Tartarus surrender to the Gods and offered a peace offering." Leo said, as he started reading the articles. "Of course, the Gods did not trust the old god, but when he told what he is going to give, the other gods voted to listen to him."

"What did he offer?" Percy asked Leo. Leo just looked at him with a dark look.

"A way to control the Titans and Giants."

"Did I just hear that right? Because, I think I just heard you say that they have a way to control the Titans and the Giants." Percy said, cleaning his ears. When Leo didn't make a single smirk, Percy's eyes widen. "What did you say?!"

"Well, it is not that kind of control you are talking about here. It says that it is a way to make sure that neither the Titans nor the Giants will ever try to wage war on the Gods. With the help of Hades, Tartarus split the Titans' and the Giants' very essences and placed one part of it back in Tartarus, while placing the other part to newly born mortals, to ensure that they will not be able to use their full power and be too weak to even be able to escape Tartarus." Leo explained.

"Now, that is just wrong. Forcing mortals in a battle they even don't know is happening." Percy said to Leo.

Leo nodded and continued with his read. "Of course, there were several gods and goddesses who opposed to the idea. But, the majority of them agreed with the idea, and the deal was struck between Tartarus and the Gods."

"Did it say who were the mortals or who were the gods that didn't like the idea?" Percy asked. Leo scans the article a bit more, but he shook his head. "Nope. But, it did say that every god and goddesses got their own assigned mortal or mortals to watch."

"So, at the very least, we can say that 'Orlando' guy is one of those mortals with Titan or Giant essence, right?" Percy said to Leo, who was closing the browser. "Yeah, at least we have a clue what is going on." Leo said, turning to the sea god's son. "But, who do you think is in the guy? Kronos? Porphyrion?" Percy shrugged. "I don't know. But, if Lady Artemis is watching over that guy, it must mean that whatever is in him is really a powerful Titan—"

"—Or Giant." Leo added.

"Right. Let's go back to the park and wait for Annabeth and Thalia to get back." Leo nodded, and then he remembered the ball Annabeth showed as they walk out. "By the way, what was the ball for anyways?" Percy grinned. "Oh, that? It's something that Annabeth made for the both of us—" Before Percy could even say anything, however, a strong earthquake erupted out of nowhere.

Under normal circumstances, they would duck under a table or something. But, as if their body could already tell what to do, they brought out their weapons as the enemy approaches. What they didn't expect, however, was how big the monster was or how the monster would attack. As they waited for the monster to come out of the door, they didn't expect the giant arm coming out from the ground.

Before the two demigods could even react, the monster instantly backslaps Leo and grabs Percy. "Leo!" Percy yells. Leo tried to move, but he felt that some of his bones were broken. The last thing that he saw, before losing consciousness, is the hand pulling Percy to the ground and the sea god's son throwing what seems to be a blue ball at Leo's feet.

* * *

Jumping back a few minutes before Percy was kidnapped, we would see the daughter of Athena catching her breath as she sees her best friend running off a bit further towards the back of several garbage bins. She wondered how Thalia could run so fast. She also left a mental note to resist Sally's cupcakes next time Percy brings some to camp, though Annabeth wasn't sure if she could resist the temptation.

As she got closer, she could hear Thalia muttering under her breath 'I don't understand.'s and 'It doesn't make sense.'s. When Annabeth looked at what she was talking about, she found the AU Artemis talking to the Percy look-a-like about being so reckless while the latter eats hot dogs.

"Thalia, we should get back already. I bet Percy and Leo are already back." Annabeth asked Thalia, but the latter shook her head. "You don't understand, Annie. I can't just leave her in this kind of situation." She exclaimed. Annabeth sighed. "Look, we don't even know why Lady Artemis of this dimension is doing this. We are not even sure if she is really enjoying this. For all we know, she just be doing this because there is a strong monster that wants to kill him, and she wants to hunt it down."

"Well, yeah. But—" Thalia said, with a bit of hesitation in her voice.

"But what?"

"Um. I don't know. Something is not right with him. He feels powerful, but isn't. It feels like I know him, but I don't." She said, almost longingly. Annabeth stared at her in disbelief. "Wait, don't tell me you like him?" Thalia instantly looked at her in alarm. "What! No! That's not what I meant. I mean, when I see them together, all my hunter senses go off." Thalia explained.

"Well, yeah. A guy is going around with your mistress. Of course you would go mad." Annabeth said, as if it was obvious. But, Thalia shook her head. "It is not like that at all. He feels wrong. Like it is something inside of me that wants to stop him from getting near Lady Artemis. I don't know why, but really, really hate him."

Annabeth looked at her in concern. Thalia never acted this way before, not even when they were little. The Thalia that she normally sees is tough and strong, but this Thalia looks weak and confused. Like a lost puppy in the middle of the road. Then, a thought occurred in Annabeth's mind.

When Percy and Leo explained how they got into the first dimension, they talked about how they made that dimension's Percy changed his mind about helping some that dimension's Annabeth. It might mean that they could cause some influence over some of the people they meet and the dimension they are in, changing it drastically.

But, wouldn't that also mean that they are also affected as they stay longer in this world? It could explain why Thalia feels weak and feels attached to this world's Artemis, even though she is aware that they are not the same people.

She shook the thought away. Right now, they need to regroup and get out of this dimension as soon as possible.

She looked back at Thalia, who is frantically looking for AU Artemis and Orlando, who just left. "Where are they? Where are they?" Thalia keeps saying over and over again. Then, she saw the blue smoke, and her expression got grim. Annabeth went near her and picked her up. "Come on, Thalia. We need to go—"

"You are not going anywhere, daughter of Athena-" Said a familiar voice. Annabeth turned and found a full battle armored AU Artemis pointing her arrow at the both of them. "-Until you tell me why are you still young and alive and why is my lieutenant looked like she became insane?"

* * *

While Leo was still in the school with his broken bones and Annabeth is being threatened by a very angry teenage goddess, Percy is stuck in a cage in a dark cave.

For all the years he has been training, he would have been prepared to be kidnapped. Instead, he is right there, sitting in a cage, without a chance of getting out. He tried to use Riptide, but it just bounces off with every swing. He wished Annabeth was there to help think of a plan to get out.

He looked out of the cage. It is dark, but he can still make out a few other cages near him. He wondered if there are other captives like him here.

Suddenly, the ground stook again and another man appeared from the ground. He immediately rushed towards the man. The guy was unconscious, but there weren't any wounds. So, at the very least, he is alright. He didn't recognize the man because of the dark, but once his eyes started to get used to the dark, he can finally see his facial features.

Same nose as he does. Same ears as his. Same messy black hair as his. It is that Orlando guy! But, why was he here? The people that must have taken him must be monsters that wants the Titans or Giants back into power.

He wanted to help him up, but then, something shocking happens.

Orlando's eyes begin to glow.

* * *

**OK! This is probably the part where I explain why I was gone for so long. The things is, I got busy. Normally, I could pass off doing this and that all the time in my college life, but in these couple of months, I have been doing my best in finally graduating from college. **

**So, sorry if I made you guys wait a bit too long. And, I will try and make it up to you guys by posting a bit faster. (Though I don't think that is really possible without reducing the quality of the chapter.)**

**But, yeah! I am back and ready to do more for you guys to enjoy.**

**So, who do you think is the mystery Titan or Giant? Let me know in the Reviews. I miss reading your guesses.**

**And, here is part of the next Chapter:**

* * *

Percy looked at the man who he thinks is Orlando, who was pacing around the cage as if he is examining the bars for a weak spot. Even as he walks, Percy couldn't feel like he is talking with the same guy that talked to AU Artemis a while ago. The way he moved to make him feel uncomfortable. He feels as if he is a prey being circled by its predator.

To break the silence, he spoke up. "Who are you?"

The man stopped and looked at him. For a moment, Percy thought that he was about to attack. But, then he smiled, in a way that he would smile whether he looks at the mirror in the morning. "**Well,**" he said, in a loud and dark voice. "**I'm Orlando.**"

"I know you are not him. At least, not completely." Percy said back to him, which cause him to laugh. Percy shifts his body in defense, but 'Orlando' waved his hand.

"**Sorry, it is just that it is funny to be me and not be me at the same time.**" He told him. "**To be honest, I really don't know who I am.**"

"You don't remember who you are?" Percy asked.

"**Nope.**" 'Orlando' replied."**Well, I do remember being a guy who likes to kill stuff. Does that help?**"

* * *

**I know it looks dumb, but that is all you will ever get. :P**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow, and let me know that you love me. :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**I think I have to apologize about not being able to post too often. My sister has been a hog with the internet, and changed the password on the Wifi. Ever since then, I couldn't get any good references about the PJO series. But, now that I got to go to the internet café, I can finally finish up with the latest chapter.**

**So, here is chapter 8! Enjoy! And, I don't own anyone.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Before we go back to the dimension hopping adventures of our young demigods, let's go back to their dimension where everything was still normal to those who weren't mixed into this mess. To the point of time where Percy and Leo just jumped to rescue Annabeth. The one we are looking at, in particular, is Chiron, who is just finishing his daily routine without any problems at all.

And, that disturbed him.

When you are a trainer of great heroes for the past thousand years, and sometimes acts as a teacher when you are recruiting demigods, you know something is wrong in the world when the troublemakers didn't do a single thing destructive before dinner. And, until now, there is not one complaint reported to him about the Stolls that day, something that is completely unheard of.

As he walks towards the Big House, he notices that most of the head councilors are not around. He then remembered the surprise birthday party Annabeth told him they are going to do for Leo. And, although they told him that he is invited, he told them that he couldn't because of the tight schedule he is currently doing.

He sighed and thought that maybe the Stolls are probably busy with the birthday surprise that they didn't have time to do any mischief. So, he gallops inside the Big House and went towards his office so that he can finish his paperwork.

Little did he know, that party that Annabeth told him was canceled due to some difficult complications.

* * *

Now, let's fast forward back to where the story just ended. Though, at this point of time, Annabeth has already explained to AU Artemis who they are and what are they are doing here, has grabbed Leo from where he was fallen, and are now sitting inside a small apartment as the goddess tends for her crying lieutenant.

Annabeth, on the other hand, is tending Leo's wounds, which is much more serious than she imagine. Aside from his bones, some parts of his organs are also damaged. Even after he eats ambrosia and pours nectar on his wounds, his condition is still bad enough for him to barely move at all. She looked at the moon goddess, who was giving off a silver glow as she touches Thalia's head.

Most of what the goddess told them shock Annabeth. To think that there could be a Titan or a Giant inside a mortal that can easily kill anyone around them is quite a strange thought. Of course, it is also strange that demigods could go to different dimensions to save other demigods. So, she decided not to talk about it, until the goddess would open up the topic herself.

Of course, she could not help but worry about her friend, who is currently breathing heavily in the goddess' touch.

"Will Thalia be ok?" Annabeth asked.

AU Artemis sighed as she takes away her hand from Thalia's head. "It seems that she will be alright. As far as I could tell, the 'hunt craze' didn't affect her much."

Annabeth frowned. "Hunt craze?"

"It is a condition that only my lieutenants could have. It causes them to be irrational and confused whether 'that man' and I are close, which leads them to hurt anyone around them." AU Artemis said as she sat on a chair to face her.

"That man?" Annabeth frowned, till she saw the connections and everything clicked. "Wait, are you serious?" She said, absolutely shocked at her discovery. AU Artemis didn't answer her question. "He was suppose to be watched by the both of us. But then, it would be tough for both of us to do our duty while watching over him."

"That is why, I have Apollo watch over him in night time when I am guiding the hunt and riding the moon, while I watch over him during the day as he rides the sun." Annabeth frowns. "If you could be able to split into multiple forms, wouldn't it be easier for you to watch over him and do your duty at the same time?"

AU Artemis shook her head. "It is not that simple, daughter of Athena." She said, in a more colder voice. "As much as I don't want to admit it, even in his weaken form, he is still dangerous for me to watch carelessly. That is why, I have to focus all of my essence in watching over him."

She slowly rose from her seat, her gaze never leaving Annabeth. "And when I heard from Apollo telling me that my lieutenant was spying on me, without me noticing, I knew something was wrong and I let my guard down." She went closer and closer to the child of wisdom until their nose were almost touching each other. "And, because of that, the one I should be guarding was kidnapped right under my nose."

"And, you blame us for it?" Annabeth told her, with a bit of rage under her voice.

"What are you going do about it if I do?" AU Artemis said back, with every word as cold as the next.

"Fighting you is suicide, so I will just voice out how you are just a little girl crying over losing her favorite toy because she wasn't too careful about taking care of things." Annabeth replied.

"Do you mock a goddess?" The goddess said, her eyes glowing with the mix of red and silver.

"Mock a goddess who blames others over her incompetence of not watching over a mere mortal properly? Yeah, I think that is something that I can mock."

But, even when she knew that she is going to be killed with her loud mouth, she didn't expect the full blown power of a goddess' slap in the face.

She had her fair share of slaps. Some from girl fights, some from Helen, and once from Percy, though the last one was pretty much a playful slap than an actual slap. A slap from a goddess in the face is something that no girl in the world should ever experience. The slap was like being hit by a metal baseball bat in the face. And, unless you actually did get hit by a bat in the face, then you can't imagine how much it hurts.

But, that is not what shocked her. What did shock was the fact that the angry AU Artemis slapped her, and not kill her with her godly powers like how Annabeth expect her to do. She would have thought of a million ways why she slapped her, but the feeling of being hit by a hand that felt like metal made her head woozy.

If not for the muscular arms that caught her in midair, she would have doubled the pain in her face from the fall. "Now, Arty." The man said. "I know you are mad about Orlando's disappearance, but do you really have to slap poor Annie in the face?"

She could see the face of both the man and AU Artemis because the blow made her vision a bit blurry, but she could definitely tell that the goddess is mad. "She insulted me!" AU Artemis yelled, but the man laughed. "Well, yeah. Because, you are being a big baby about it." She felt her face being touched, and instantly, her pains and wounds are gone and she could see clearly again. And, when she saw the guy who saved her, she thought that she just saw Thor in the movies.

He has muscles alright, but not to the point that it will look fake. They look strong and firm. He has long blond hair and a lumberjack beard, which made him look old and good looking at the same time. And the way that he talked to AU Artemis makes you think that he is annoying but a wise older brother.

Annabeth was saved by an older and wiser AU Apollo.

* * *

AU Apollo smiled. "Some slap, right?" Annabeth gave a small smile, then he turned to AU Artemis after he puts the wisdom daughter down. "Seriously, though. A slap like that can kill, you know?" AU Artemis huffed. "Then, what do you want me to do, then?" AU Apollo tilted his head. "I don't know. Admit your mistake? Apologize to two individuals who have no cause of Orlando disappearance? Buy me coffee? The last one looks tempting though, you should start with that."

She glared at him, before looking at Annabeth. "I am sorry that I blame you for Orlando's disappearance. It was my mistake that I lose sight of watching over him. And, no, I will not buy coffee for you." She knew the last part was addressed to AU Apollo, but Annabeth simply nods. She doesn't know why, but she feels weak and helpless for some reason. It was as if there is no reason to think anymore.

AU Apollo seems to notice Annabeth's discomfort. He looked at AU Artemis and said, "Remember that thing you said about you would do anything that I say if I don't tell anyone what you did to O—" AU Artemis covered his mouth and shushed him, with her face as red as a tomato. Whatever AU Artemis did, it is certain that it is not something that she wants anyone to know, which somewhat made Annabeth curious.

"And?" She asked, quietly. AU Apollo grinned and moved away to a table. "There is this one joint across town that I want you to go where they sell this amazing taco." As he talked, he starts writing down some paper and gave it to her. "So, I want you to go get some for everyone. We can't go with an empty stomach, right?"

She frowned at him. "Do you realize that the guy we were assigned to take care has been kidnapped?" AU Apollo nodded. "And, you want me to buy tacos?" AU Artemis said, now starting to get really pissed. Her brother just smiled and said. "That's the plan."

All at once, the room burst with strong energy. AU Artemis glared at him, as if she was screaming at him inside his head. AU Apollo, on the other hand, only gave her a small smile, like a father would do if he saw his daughter making a tantrum. All the while, their powers were raging around, fighting one another. Annabeth's mind and instincts tell her to run as far as she could possibly can, but she knew that if she do run, she would have to leave her two companions behind.

When she was about to faint from the excess power coming out of AU Artemis, the energy faded. What amazes her was not that she wasn't dead from the power coming out of the goddess' body, but the fact that the room didn't seem to be affected by what happen at all. Annabeth wonders whether the room was made to withstand things like this, though she was sure that she wouldn't get her answer sooner or later.

"Fine." AU Artemis said with suppressed rage in her voice, as she crumpled the paper in her hands. "I will humor you." AU Apollo grinned. "Great! Now, you better hurry because I am super hungry." AU Artemis was about to leave when her brother stopped her. "By the way, I am setting this place up so that you can't get in until you get me my tacos. So, you better get me my tacos, sis." She glared at him before teleporting away.

AU Apollo then took out a paper bag and took out a taco. He took a bite on one before looking at Annabeth. "You want one?" He said, smiling. Annabeth frowned. "Lord Apollo, why did you made Lady Artemis go to get some tacos if you have some all along." The god laughed. "Because, I want to talk to you in private. And, getting her out of here can help her calm down and think clearly. His disappearance took a toll on her mental state." He said the last statement as if he was talking to himself, but he shook his thoughts off. "Anyways, I want to know more about who you people are. So, with my sister gone, I think we can have a better chat about certain things."

Annabeth frowned. "I never thought you would be interested with this kind of things, Lord Apollo." AU Apollo smiled. "I am always interested about things like this. So, how about you tell from the very start. And, please, call me Apollo."

* * *

Percy isn't in a good situation as of the moment. Even with an armed weapon in his hands, he felt like he has no chance in defeating the man in front of him. He backed away as the man stood up and stretch. The man looked around, as if mystified with his surroundings.

Percy looked at the man who he thinks is Orlando, who was pacing around the cage as if he is examining the bars for a weak spot. Even as he walks, Percy couldn't feel like he is talking with the same guy that talked to AU Artemis a while ago. The way he moved to make him feel uncomfortable. He feels as if he is a prey being circled by its predator.

To break the silence, he spoke up. "Who are you?"

The man stopped and looked at him. For a moment, Percy thought that he was about to attack. But, then he smiled, in a way that he would smile whenever he looks himself in the mirror in the morning. "**Well,**" he said, in a loud and dark voice. "**I'm Orlando.**"

"I know you are not him. At least, not completely." Percy said back to him, which cause him to laugh. Percy shifts his body in defense, but 'Orlando' waved his hand.

"**Sorry, it is just that it is funny to be me and not be me at the same time.**" He told him. "**To be honest, I really don't know who I am.**"

"You don't remember who you are?" Percy asked.

"**Nope.**" 'Orlando' replied."**Well, I do remember being a guy who likes to kill stuff. Does that help?**"

"You are really great at parties now, are you?"

"**You think so? Yeah, I am grea- Wait? Was just sarcasm just now?**" The mortal said, still smiling. When he saw Percy nod, he laughed even more. "**Oh man! So that is what it felt like! It has been so long since I heard a sarcastic voice from someone that I already forgot what it sounds like!**" But, then he frowned. "**I do wish I remembered who said it to me last, though.**"

Percy looked at him in bewilderment. He doesn't seem like a deadly Titan or Giant at all. He looks rather like an Apollo version of Bob the Titan. Whoever is in the body of Orlando, he doesn't seem to have any desire to harm Percy, which made the son of Poseidon calm down for just a bit.

"So, how are we supposed to get out of this place?" Percy asked him.

As if still in thought of who told him his last sarcastic words, he looked at Percy with a confused expression. "**What?**" He asked.

"You do realize that we are kidnapped in this dark cage, right?" Percy asked him. 'Orlando' turned around and smiled. "**Oh yeah. Almost forgot about that.**" He laughed. He then looked around and notice that there is only one Telkhine guarding. "**Wait! I have an idea!**" He told Percy with his hand shown to him. "**But, first. I need your sword.**"

Percy frown and moved his sword away from him. "What?"

"**I wouldn't kill you with it. I just need to borrow it for a couple of minutes.**" 'Orlando' told him. "**Trust me on this.**" Percy hesitated. He barely knew the guy was one thing, but giving his sword to someone who is currently possessed by a Titan or Giant who has no memories at all. Nevertheless, he is his only chance of getting out of the cage. Reluctantly, he gave his sword. 'Orlando' smiled. "**First off, sorry about this.**"

And then he stabbed him.

* * *

By the time Annabeth had finished telling their story, Leo, whose bones are now fixed, and Thalia, whose mind has been fixed, are now sitting next to her. All the while, AU Apollo looked as if he was really listening to what Annabeth was saying, a thought that made her wonder how different he was from the Apollo that they have on their world.

More mature, more refined, more caring, and with little of what makes him annoying. It feels as if she sees a better version of her milady's brother, a version that she is willing to have around their camp.

AU Apollo looked at the three demigods present in the room. "So, let me get this straight. All of you are from another dimension and are looking for your friends who were sucked into multiple dimensions like this one?" Then his eyes focused on Thalia. "And you are one of those friends?" All three of them nodded, with Leo doing a little more enthusiastic nod than usual.

"What I don't understand though, is what Annabeth just said about us being affected because the people in this world." Leo pointed out. "I understand that everything we do here can upset the balance of this world, but how are we also affected by this world?"

AU Apollo coughed for attention. "That I can explain." He snapped his fingers and a whiteboard appeared. On the board, there are two drawings of brains. "You see, when we process our thoughts and emotions, our brains give off waves that we call brainwaves." He said writing the word down. "And, every wave moves accordingly on how fast or slow we are thinking." AU Apollo explained.

"Let's say that this is your brain, and because of your high rate thinking right now, your brainwaves are moving in a fast rate." He said, making long and wide waves on one side of the first brain drawing. "This brain shall be your counterpart's brain, which moves like yours but has a bit of tweak." He then makes a long and wide wave, then a short and wide following it on the second brain drawing. He snaps his fingers again and the waves moved, as if it was in a machine. "This is what it looks like when your brains are thinking at the same time."

"However," AU Apollo said. "As you are two of the same being in one universe, there is a strong possibility that both brains would slowly synchronize with each others brainwaves." The waves on the broad suddenly change its pace, with one almost looking like the other. "At any rate, the more you linger in this dimension, the more likely that your minds will synchronize with your counterparts of this world." Proving this point, the two different brainwaves before are now moving at the same rate, different from what they look like before.

"Wait, are you saying we will have the same with who we are in this world the longer we stay here?" Thalia asked, looking alarmed. AU Apollo shrugged. "This is just a theory I come up based on what young Annabeth told me. If it was Athena or even Hermes, they might be able to figure out if my theory is right."

"So, do you think it is going to be permanent?" Leo asked AU Apollo.

"I don't think so." Annabeth told him. "I mean, it happened to me before you guys saved me. At that time, I was thinking about how I could destroy the Gods and how they should pay. But, now. I don't feel anything. It must have mean that the mind effects will faded away as soon as we leave." Leo frowned at Annabeth, but then nods at her reply.

"So, the sooner we free your friend, the better. We wait for Artemis to get back before going to the place where they are kept." AU Apollo told him. Annabeth looked at him and frowned. "You know where they are?" He nodded. "I sense a large group of monsters outside of town. And, knowing them, they wouldn't risk hurting one of their bosses by accident."

"Then, why did you make Lady Artemis do you errant if you are aware where Percy is?" Thalia asked him. AU Apollo smiled, but the usual smile he makes. It was of an 'understanding father' kind of smile. "Because, I don't want my sister going to a place without her head cooled down. Now, get your things, we are leaving soon."

Annabeth was about to go to Thalia, when Leo pulled her aside. He looked worried and panicky when they went inside one of the empty rooms "Hey, what it is it? Is there something wrong?" Annabeth asked, with concern.

"I need your help, but you have to promise on the River Styx that nothing will get out of this room. You got that?" Leo asked.

"But—"

"Promise me!"

"Ok ok! I swear on the River Styx that nothing gets out of this room."

When the thunder boomed, Leo spoke with deep silence.

"I think I have a crush on Apollo."

* * *

**WHHHAAAAAAA?!**

**Did I just do that? Hmmm. Yeah, I just did. Interesting right?**

**This is your last chance to guess who is inside 'Orlando'. So far, the clues are obvious.**

**For those who wants to know what is going down on the next chapter, here are some parts of it.**

* * *

Percy's mind drift into nothingness until he saw what seems to be a silver box. On the box, a mark of a stag is engraved on it.

"**Goddess magic? That is simple to crack! Just give me some time and I will open it.**" The dark voice said in the darkness.

"Are you sure it is ok? Lady Artemis must have a good reason for sealing this memory from him." Percy said, now a bit worried that this may be the memories of his Titan's or Giant's past.

The voice laughed. "**Nonsense! It will be fine. Besides, I'm almost done— there!**"

The seal is broken and the box was opened.

And the memory that it shows wasn't something that Percy nor 'Orlando' was expecting at all. What he saw was something that even Annabeth would kill him if she ever finds out what he just saw. And, on to that point, his ways in viewing life were changed forever.

What he saw was a girl that was wearing nothing but her underwear on.

What he saw was a half naked AU Artemis.

* * *

**Too much? Let me know what you guys think.**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow, and let me know that you love me. :)**


	10. Chapter 9

**SURPRISE! I MADE ANOTHER ONE!**

**Think of this as a thank you for checking my work out. Right now, I feel terrible because of personal stuff. And, reading your words about my work made me feel good, even if it was only makes me feel a little bit better. So, after I posted Chapter 8, I rushed Chapter 9 right away. So, if the work is a bit off, I have to apologize, rushing can be tough.**

**So, yeah. Thanks for the compliment. I will try and make this fanfic active a bit more and Happy New Year!**

**So, here is chapter 9! Enjoy! And, I don't own anyone.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

As a head councilor of the Athena Cabin, Annabeth is often been talked to by a bunch of campers outside of her cabin about their problems. But, these problems were mostly about tactical flaws in battle plans and blueprint calculations. She was never that good when it comes to personal type problems. In fact, as far as personal problems would go, the only problems she has to deal with is her relationships with her boyfriend, Percy Jackson.

No, dealing with emotional kinds of stuff isn't part of her expertise.

But, now, here she is. Dealing with a problem that she never experienced, even with her own half-siblings: how to deal with your strong romantic attraction towards someone of the same sex.

And, the one who actually went for her to help him is Leo Valdez, the guy who risked his life to save a goddess from an enchanted island due to his profound love for her. This guy is also the one who asked for her help as he has, for some reasons, have a crush to a very good looking sun god who is from an another dimension.

So, of course, Annabeth said the most logical response that any person would say in that given situation.

"WHAT?"

"Please, Annabeth, don't make me say it again." Leo said, clearly embarrassed with his current situation.

Annabeth rubbed the bridge of her nose, trying to process the information. "When did you realize it?" Leo shook his head. "I don't know. It just happened. I mean, I had this feeling before when I first met Thalia, so I would know if I would have a crush on someone, right?"

"Yeah, but that can't be just out of nowhere, right?" Annabeth said, walking back and forth. And, then something clicked in Annabeth's mind. "Unless, it is because of the Leo of this dimension."

Leo gave a look of both understanding and horror at his friend. "So, you're saying I'm— Aw, gods." He said to himself, while covering his face.

"Unless you were into guys before we came here, it would make sense." There was a silence after Annabeth said that. None of them really wasn't sure about what to say at that point. "Well," Leo said, after a few minutes later, "At least this is just temporary, right? It is not like I will stay liking guys forever."

Annabeth smiled. "I don't know. I kinda like having someone to talk to about Apollo's abs. I mean, have you seen them?" Leo grinned. "I know right. Although, I'm kinda into cute and scrawny guys than buff guys like Apollo."

"What? Are you into Nico now?" Annabeth replied, which made them laugh even more.

There was a knock on the door and Thalia came in, looking confused as to the laughing demigods. "Did I miss anything?" She asked.

Annabeth shook her head. "Just had a couple of laughs. What's up?"

She looked back, as if she thinks she is being watched. Then she whispered. "I think something is not right with Apollo." Both Leo and Annabeth frowned. "What do you mean?" Leo asked. "I mean, he kinda looks a bit sad." Thalia replied.

"It must be because he is not the usual Apollo we get to talk to." Annabeth said to her. Thalia nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Besides, there's no way Apollo can be sad, right? I mean, he's Apollo." While the two girls agreed with that conclusion, Leo seems to doubt it. He can't help but wonder if what if AU Apollo really does feel sad.

Though, it is best that he didn't know the truth.

That AU Apollo does feel sad and lonely.

And that it is all Leo's fault.

* * *

If Percy would have to explain how dying feels like, he can easily summarize it with just two words: It sucks.

If you died protecting the world, that would have been great. Dying for the person that you love? Even better! But, dying because you gave your sword to someone who has the powers and mind of a Giant or Titan? Well, let's just say that it wouldn't really been a good story for future demigods to listen in the camp fire.

But, now the Percy is dead, he wasn't really sure where he was or what he was doing there. All that he knows is that he is floating in a void of infinite nothingness. He feels stupid that he gave Riptide to 'Orlando'. Now, he can't even die peacefully.

Heck, how will you even go to the Underworld if you are not even part of the dimension you died on?

He cursed so loud that a dark voice boomed in the background.

"**Woah man! Do you kiss your mom with that mouth?**"

Percy spun around to where the voice was, only to find nothing.

"**Yeah, you wouldn't find my body, bub.**"

Then Percy recognized that voice, and immediately his mind was filled with anger.

"YOU!" Percy yelled

"**ME!**" said 'Orlando', who yelled back just to tease Percy.

"YOU KILLED ME!" Percy screamed in protest.

"**Oh, you are such a cry baby! I didn't kill you. I just 'Misted' you**" 'Orlando' said back to him.

"You missed me?" Percy said in outrage. "Well, in case you don't know what that means, it means not getting hit. And, do you see the sword in my gut? Yep, that does not look like you missed me."

"**MISTED, bro. MISTED. M-I-S-T-E-D. Seriously! You demigods need to get your ear cleaned out.**" 'Orlando' voiced out. "**Besides, if you were dead, wouldn't you be, like, in the Underworld or something?**"

Percy doesn't like to believe him, but his logic does make sense. "So, where am I exactly?"

"**Well, you are inside my head, or that kid's head. Either way, your soul is not in your own body right now.**" Percy looked shocked. "Why am I not in my own body?" Percy heard a long sigh. "**Beeeecause, we need to make your death look more realistic. And, with your soul inside my or his head, it makes it a lot easier to get out.**"

"Do you really need to make our escape idea to be a lot more complicated?" Percy asked.

"**Yeah. Now, shut up. I need my voice to be a lot more convincing.**"

Percy sighed. He really wants to get out of here as soon as he can, so he decided to go along with his plans. While he waited, he notices a couple of glowing bubbles floating around him. Curious of what they are, he went closer to see what they are.

As he got close, he notices some images inside of them. In one bubble, he finds a younger version of Orlando playing with a bunch of kids, while in an another shows him in an archery tournament with AU Artemis.

"What are these?" Percy asked himself. This question was then answered by the dark voice in the background. "**This is Orlando's memories. I check on them from time to time when I get bored. You should check them out!**" Feeling that there is nothing else to do, Percy decides to do what the voice told him.

Percy's soul drifts towards several other memories until he notices something to what seems to be a silver box. On the box, a mark of a stag is engraved on it. He knows, just by looking at it, that AU Artemis had something to do with it. He wonders what is inside that she wants it to be kept locked.

"**Goddess magic? That is simple to crack! Just give me some time and I will open it.**" The dark voice said in the darkness.

"Are you sure it is ok? Lady Artemis must have a good reason for sealing this memory from him." Percy said, now a bit worried that this may be the memories of his Titan's or Giant's past.

The voice laughed. "**Nonsense! It will be fine. Besides, I'm almost done— there!**"

The seal is broken and the box was opened.

And the memory that it shows wasn't something that Percy nor 'Orlando' was expecting at all. What he saw was something that even Annabeth would kill him if she ever finds out what he just saw. And, on to that point, his ways in viewing life were changed forever.

What he saw was a girl that was wearing nothing but her underwear on.

What he saw was a half naked AU Artemis.

* * *

The memory plays in a time not too long before Percy and the other came to this dimension. In this timeline, Orlando was just about to put his bow back into its bag, when he saw the time. "Damn it! We are going to be late!" He was staying in AU Artemis' and AU Apollo's place as they were going to the archery range for some private training.

"Come on, Arty! Apollo said we need to get befor—" His voice disappeared when he saw the half-naked female in her room. Though it wasn't sure who was the one at fault in this situation: AU Artemis, who didn't lock the door before changing, or Orlando, who didn't knock before entering. What is certain that the following scene that happen after involves a sharp scream, a broken bow, and an unconscious Orlando.

And the memory ended.

* * *

Percy just stared at the memory, which he still can't process in his head. In the background, 'Orlando' laughed so hard that the darkness seemed to vibrated with just his laughter. "**Oh man! That was classic. I never thought I would get to see that look again. Oh man! I can't breath.**" Even as he said these words, he still kept on laughing.

Percy sighed. In his mind, he really wished that he got back in his own body. Floating around is cool and all, but being inside someone else's mind kinda feels wrong. "Is your grand plan done yet?" He asked the shadows. 'Orlando' laughed a bit more before speaking again. "**Yeah, sure man. It's all cool now. Here, I will bring you back to your body.**"

There was a bright light and the next thing that Percy saw was him lying on the ground, with golden dust covered all over his face. Standing in front of him, 'Orlando' was still laughing while holding his sword. "**That was fun. Let's get going, then?**" 'Orlando' said, pointing at the door of the cage. Percy nodded and took his sword, as they both bolted out of their cage.

* * *

How long does it take for a goddess to get some tacos?

The answer? A little more than four hours.

When AU Artemis came back from her errant, she was covered with sweat and she looked like she would murder AU Apollo for what he made her put through.

"So, how was the trip?" AU Apollo said, smiling.

"I hate you." She said with gritted teeth as she gave him his tacos.

He laughed and he instantly chewed on one of the tacos. When he was done with the first one, he noticed that everyone was looking at him, including his sister. "What? You guys want to eat too?"

"APOLLO!"

"Alright! Alright!" He said, putting away the tacos. "Everyone, hold hands." They all tried to hold hands. But, when AU Apollo was about to hold Leo's hand, he hesitated. Leo frowned. "What's wrong?" AU Artemis looked him with a worried look, but AU Apollo shook his head. "It's nothing. My hand is just a bit messy." He said wiping his hand. He holds Leo's hand and he teleported everyone towards the a forest near the enemy camp.

As soon as they got there, they now realized just how tough their opponents are. The quantity of the monsters were not that much like in first dimension they were on, but it didn't mean that the camp wasn't built to house an army. They could spot a ton of nasty looking monsters that are really tough to beat. Thalia can even spot werewolves in the camp.

AU Apollo then realizes that Leo was still holding his hand. He let go of Leo's hand, which made Leo feel down for some reason. But, he shook his head, thinking that these feelings are temporary. "So, what's the plan?"

"Well, since we are gods, we can't do anything. So, you guys are on your own." AU Apollo said to them. The demigods looked at him in disbelief. "What? You want us to find this army on our own? We will die!" Thalia said to him, but AU Artemis shook her head. "And, we are gods. There are laws, my huntress, and we cannot break them that easily. You should know that fully well."

Leo sighed. "Ok, now we're screwed."

Annabeth then suddenly thought of something. "Lady Artemis, Lord Apollo. What are the laws again?"

AU Apollo frowned. "That we are not to interfere with any mortal activities."

Annabeth smiled. "But, Milord. We are not doing anything that you can call this 'mortal activities', right? You just brought us here for no reason."

AU Apollo scratch his chin. "That is true."

Then, AU Artemis suddenly got a clue of what Annabeth is planning. "So, by context, this is a place where monsters exist. And, as god and goddess of archery, don't you think that this place would be the perfect place do to some target practicing?"

AU Apollo grinned. "Yeah, there aren't any mortals that would want to help us destroy this camp. It is just us siblings wanting to have fun."

Annabeth nods. "Now, we must on our way into our actual destination." She said, grabbing both Thalia and Leo, who are still clueless as to what is going on. "We will be on our way, thank you Lady Artemis and Lord Apollo."

"Wait, I don't get it. Why are we leav— Ouch." Leo said, as soon as Annabeth punched him in the gut.

"Let's go?" Both of them just nod and they walked away from the gods. When they were already far from them, AU Apollo sighed.

"It's been a while since I saw you that tensed." AU Artemis said to him.

"I didn't expect to see him before he— you know." AU Apollo said, with a sigh.

"Don't worry, after all of this, father promise to fulfill your wish." AU Artemis said, summoning her bow.

AU Apollo laughed. "Our father? Keeps his promise? Yeah, that will be a first." He summoned his bow and then looked at the army of ignorant monsters. "I bet I kill more monsters than you." AU Artemis laughed. "Let's see about that, brother."

And, with that note, they charged.

* * *

While the two gods are just about to fight, Percy and 'Orlando' are already fighting their way to the exit of the cave. By this time, they already realize how deep they were imprisoned. On the way up, 'Orlando' decided that he would need to have a weapon with him so that he wouldn't have to rely on Percy too much.

And, so he took a bow with a bunch of quivers from a Scythian Dracanae, and a dagger from an Empousa. Before Percy knew it, he already have a powerful assist from behind. They work their way towards a higher part of the cave.

Feeling a little tired, they decided to take a break. "**Wow, that was really fun.**"

"You are crazy, you know that?" Percy told him.

He grinned. "**What can I say? I love a good hunt.**"

"You make it sound like it is all a game to you."

"**It is never a game to me.**" He said to the sea god's son. "**Killing is more than a hobby for me, it's a passion. It keeps me alive. It is a part of me that I can't let go. It is kinda like my addiction. You know what am I saying?**"

"No, not really." Percy replied, to which made 'Orlando' laugh.

"**This is why I love Poseidon's kids. You guys are really a fun group to play with.**" Percy looked at him and backed away as far away as possible. "Wait, so you remembered who you are now?" 'Orlando' nodded. "**Something like that, I kinda know who I am now. And, what am I suppose to do.**"

He looked Percy. "**But who am I now, and what I was before, isn't really that important to me. What I want to do right now is to just sit back and enjoy this simple life.**"

Percy frowned. "You are ok being trapped in a mortal body?" 'Orlando' laughed. "**Ok with it? Heck no! I hate it! I like to do what I do best. Killing!**" Percy looked at him in alarm. "**But, like I said, I like this quiet time of peace. It is something that I never had in a very long time. So, I wouldn't try to escape just yet.**"

Percy laughed. "You know, take away your love for killing, you're a pretty nice guy."

'Orlando' grinned. "**Thank you, and take away that goody two-shoes attitude of yours, you would make a fantastic killer.**"

Percy frowned. "Thanks? I guess?"

"**You're welcome.**" 'Orlando' said, laughing.

"Wait, did you hear that?" Percy said, hiding behind a rock. "Someone is coming."

"PERCY! PERCY! PERCY, WHERE ARE YOU?" A familiar voice screamed out.

"Annabeth?" Percy yelled out. He peeked out of the rock, and there he saw Annabeth, happy to see him. He ran towards her and gave her the biggest hug he could possibly give. "Hopefully, this would be the last time I have to be kidnapped again." He said, laughing.

"Yeah." She told him, as she kissed him. In the background, Leo and Thalia walked towards them. "So, are we all good?" Leo asked. Percy nodded. "Yeah. Oh, right. Almost forgot. 'Orlando'! It's safe to come out."

"**Aw? No welcoming party for me?**" 'Orlando' whined as he came out.

And, just as he came out, an arrow sailed towards him. As if knowing, he caught it as it was going towards him. "**I take that back. I do have a welcoming community.**" Percy turned to see Thalia pointing her bow at 'Orlando', her eyes glowing bright silver.

"Thalia!" Percy yelled, but Thalia didn't listen to him as she notched another arrow. "**Not listening to what a guy would say? Yep, she is a Hunter alright.**" She releases another arrow and it sailed passed him.

"Annabeth, what is going on? Why is Thalia trying to kill 'Orlando'." Annabeth looked at Percy in horror. "It's because of the 'hunt craze'." Percy looked at her with confusion. "I don't get it. What's a 'hunt craze'?"

"It's something that happens when the hunters meets the first Male Hunter." Annabeth replied. Percy frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"That is what 'Orlando' is, Percy. He is the first Male Hunter of Artemis. He is Artemis' and Apollo's bane. He is Orion."

* * *

**Well… that escalated quickly. **

**FINALLY! I finally told everyone his identity! Now I can sleep peacefully. **

**A bit something on the whole Leo is interested with Apollo thing. I know it is something that most fangirls (and boys) like, but if it sounds offensive to the LGBT people out there, please let me know. I'm concerned with what you guys feel about my works as well.**

**BTW, I need your guys help on who should I save next. Give your reviews on who should I go to and who should be the one who would go.**

**And, as per norm, here is some bits of next chapter and final part of this dimension arc.**

* * *

"Well," Leo said to AU Apollo. "I guess this is goodbye?"

"Seem like it." AU Apollo said, with a sad smile.

"So, goodbye?" Leo said, sadly.

"Goodbye, Leo." He replied.

As Leo is about to leave towards the others, he stopped and walked towards AU Apollo, and without warning hugged him. Shocked, AU Apollo didn't know how to react. But, with Leo hugging him like this, he knows that he feels complete.

And so, he hugged back.

In the back of Leo's mind, he knows that this is really messed up situation. But, for some reason, his body didn't want to follow his mind.

And neither does his heart.

"I love you, Leo Valdez. Always have, always with be."

With a tear drop fell from his eye, he let go.

And, once again, Leo Valdez left him.

* * *

**Again, tell me if it looks horrible, cuz I really don't know how to do BoyxBoy plays.**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow, and let me know that you love me. :)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Sorry for not doing this for so long. I had to do a couple of things so that I could graduate. THAT'S RIGHT! I AM FINALLY GRADUATING! HOORAY FOR ME!**

**But now back to the thing you guys want, THE TENTH CHAPTER!**

**So, here is chapter 10! Enjoy! And, I don't own anyone.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Back in their original dimension, Artemis suddenly feels a rush of cold wind behind her neck. This often happens whether someone in her hunt is in trouble or was going through something very horrible. She felt this when she left her hunters to fend for themselves from Orion. She also felt it when she was battling Typhon, while her hunters were batting in Manhattan.

She looked around at her camp, and saw nothing out of the ordinary has happened. No accidents whatsoever. Everyone seems to be doing well while they are.

Then, she remembered Thalia.

She has given her lieutenant the permission to go and have a day off. And, her lieutenant, as a protocol, is ordered to send an Iris message every five hours of her absence. However, it has already been a while since her last Iris message, and she hasn't called ever since.

It may look as if she is an overprotective mother, but that is really how she is when it comes to her hunters, especially to her lieutenants. She concentrated her thoughts at Camp Half Blood, and tried to look for her hunter there. However, due to the fact that it is still day time and that all Major Gods are still recovering from the Giant War, her scope of vision couldn't stretch as far as she wants to, which only irritated the goddess even more.

Her aura of irritation seems to be noticed by their recent hunter that it made her go to her mistress with a concern look. "Is there something bothering you, milady?" She asked in her thick Arabic accent. Artemis' frown subsided as Alya, daughter of Nike, approach her. "It is nothing, Alya. It is just that our lieutenant hasn't sent a message for a while now." She told her.

"Milady, there is nothing to be worried about." Alya said to her. "I have seen Thalia fight before, so she can protect herself from any serious opponents. Besides, if it is our lieutenant, I am sure that she forgot to call you again like last time."

Artemis would have argued, if not knowing that her hunter does have a point, that Thalia was never a girl who would remember to call after five hours. And, knowing her lieutenant, she is probably doing something fun with that daughter of Athena. She sighed and nodded. "You are right. She must be having fun at Camp Half-Blood that she forgot to call. I am sorry for wasting your time, you should go and do your training."

Alya nodded and was about to leave when Artemis said, "And, thank you, my hunteress." She smiled and nodded at her. "Anytime, milady." And, she left her mistress, who is now wondering if she could ask Apollo to check on her lieutenant for her.

* * *

However, even if she can have Apollo check on her, there is no way that she would know that her lieutenant is now fighting a mortal, that is currently being controlled by the giant that was born to kill her, under the influence of a curse from another dimension.

Percy, Leo, and Annabeth watched as their shoots arrow after arrow at AU Orion. Although he doesn't really looks like he is in trouble with the arrows being sent towards him at lightning speed, he is starting to get annoyed with the hunter. He looked at Percy, who is clearly trying to get Thalia to stop. "Thalia, don't! He is not evil! I swear!" Percy yelled.

"Orion. Must kill." Thalia said, in a dead monotone voice as she releases another arrow. This one, almost hit him.

"**Whoa!**" AU Orion said, dodging the arrow. "**That was good. Almost hit me back there. I should be more careful now.**" It was all talk, of course, as an arrow finally hit him in the arm. "**Ouch.**" Said AU Orion. "**Ok, that hurts.**"

Thalia didn't stop and kept on continuing on launching arrows at him. He can, of course, dodge them, but now, thanks to the wound, the dodging part became a lot harder. He looked at Percy. "**Yo! Perce! I don't want to be that kind of a cellmate that you really hate because he killed your best friend for shooting arrows at him. But, unless you stop her from killing this body, I would have to be that kind of a cellmate.**"

Percy frowned. It seems that Thalia wouldn't listen to him no matter what. He looked at Annabeth, and she seems to know what he was about to do, and sighed as if she was saying _"If you have no choice"_. He looked at Thalia and tried to hit her in the back of her neck so that she would go unconscious.

However, even with the glowing silver eyes and the monotone voice, she was still able to dodge his attack. She looked at him and said, with the same monotone voice. "Traitor. Must die too." And, she now adds Percy in the people she would like to kill. She shoots at Percy, which he dodged. He ran towards the rock that they were hiding before Annabeth showed up. AU Orion saw him, and went with him.

AU Orion frowned. "**Come on, Perce. I told you to help me, not join me!**"

"Well, helping you is the reason why got here in the first place! So, don't blame me about it!" Percy said to him. He could hear the arrows hitting the rock, but based on how much that is the only thing that he is hearing, and no footsteps were sound, he guessed that Thalia hasn't moved from her spot yet. "Guys! Don't try to help! She might attack you two too." Percy said to them, which made AU Orion giggle for some reason.

"Then, what should we do? We can't just let her kill you." Leo said out loud.

"**Or me!**" Said AU Orion.

Annabeth ignored the last statement and thought of something. "We can call Lady Artemis. She might be able to stop Thalia." Leo nodded. "Percy!" Leo yelled. "We are going to get Lady Artemis! Just stay alive until we get back." Percy frowned and yelled back. "Easy for you to say! You are not the one being targeted by a hunter."

He was expecting a comeback, but there were no replies. He wondered if they have left already. "So, I guess we will be staying here until they get back?" Percy asked him, only to duck his head from the sudden explosion of the rock. He could see Thalia finally walking towards them, her fingers now have more than just one arrow. "**Man, this sucks.**" AU Orion said.

Before they could even stand and react to the next attack, Thalia releases her arrows.

* * *

Annabeth and Leo ran as fast as they could possibly can back to the exit to warn the two gods about their current dilemma. Sure, they know that Percy and AU Orion would be safe behind that rock until they get back, but they don't even know when would that rock would hold. And, with the freaky glowing thing that Thalia is doing with her eyes, she isn't sure if Percy would survive that long.

Leo grinned as they were getting closer towards the exit of the cave. But, then he remembered that in front of the cave was a camp filled with deadly monsters. Instead of stopping, however, he continued running, expecting an ambush in front of them.

It turns out, there weren't any monsters waiting to ambush them, nor there were any monsters at all. All was there was a broken up camp site, a bunch of silver and gold arrows, gold dust, and two hunters who are debating who killed the most.

While Leo stood still in amazement, Annabeth didn't waste anytime in being shocked and walked towards the two gods. "I told you, Apollo. I won. See the arrows? That is clearly more silver than gold on the ground." AU Artemis argued.

"Well, yeah. But, we aren't doing a contest on who waste more arrows, right? And, the last time we counted, I killed more than you by ten." AU Apollo, as if he knew that his sister is lying.

"Then why don't you have more arrows on the ground then?" She asked in rebuff.

"Killing someone doesn't always means that going to use your arrows, yes?" AU Apollo shows her a small knife, which he threw at a retreating monster. It wailed and turned into dust. AU Apollo looked back to his sister and grinned. "Now, it is more by eleven."

The goddess was about to retort when Annabeth coughed to their attention. "I don't want to be the one to say that you guys are being immature for fighting over a contest result—" AU Artemis looked at her with offense. "—but, my best friend is trying to kill my boyfriend and the guy that you are trying to protect." AU Artemis looks shocked by her revelation. She looked at AU Apollo, who nodded and has already grabbed Leo.

AU Artemis holds Annabeth's hand and they teleported to where Percy and AU Orion is. Only to find that Thalia is now unconscious, and Percy and AU Orion is ok. They look at the situation in shock. None of them made any action. It was only when AU Orion saw them and smile is when AU Artemis made her first move.

She punched him square in the face.

* * *

So, what did happen?

For a while ago, Percy and AU Orion was sure that they were about to die. That, an arrow would surely hit them square in the face. Percy made a mental will on his head and even made a mental letter to Annabeth to tell her he loves her.

All in just 0.5 seconds as the arrow was about to hit him.

If you wouldn't call that as an achievement, Percy doesn't sure what is.

If it wasn't for the black fire burning the two arrows in mid air, they would have already been dead.

Although she was possessed with a curse, Thalia was also amazed with what happen that she was dazed for a while.

"Wha-" Thalia was all that she could say before being sucker punched by AU Orion. And, as it was powered by some of the Giant's strength, it really made her faint.

AU Orion grinned, as he did something awesome. "**Whew. That went well.**"

Percy rushed towards Thalia, worried about her well being. And, as he observed, it didn't seem that she was in too much danger, though the bruise on her cheek looks bad. He was so focused on Thalia that he didn't notice his friends' arrival, nor to the fact that AU Orion was punched in the face.

AU Orion rubbed his nose in annoyance. "**What the Tartarus was that for?!**" He asked her.

AU Artemis frowned, while looking at her own fist. "I'm sorry. I should have hit it a lot harder." She said while cracking her knuckles. "Don't worry, I will just to do a rewind." She looked at him, with the same silver eyes as Thalia a while ago.

AU Orion looked at her in alarm, as she grabs the his shirt and was about to beat him up. "**No no no! Hold up! Hold up! I'm not the bad guy here! Don't kill me!**" AU Apollo grabbed her shoulder, which made her look at him. "He's right, Arty. Don't hurt him more that I can heal." AU Artemis' eyes went back to their normal silver color. She let go of him, that made him land with a small thud on the ground.

"**Thanks, Apollo.**" AU Orion said to him. The god of the sun, however, didn't smile back. "It doesn't mean anything, Orion. You are only alive, because we need you alive." But, AU Orion waved his hand. "**Meh. Tomaeto Tomato. They are all the same. BTW, nice new look. Really giving off that old brother vibe. You know what I'm saying?**"

AU Artemis looked at AU Apollo expectively, as if that would have made him want AU Orion to be beaten up. But, the male god shook his head, which only made the goddess pout. They went towards the demigods, who is now looking at the bruise on their friend's face. "Whoa. That's even worse than Arty's slap." AU Apollo said, looking at Thalia's face.

"**It was self-defense, Apollo! You know I wouldn't hurt a fellow hunter, right?**" AU Orion said, looking at AU Artemis, which was only responded by a glare from AU Artemis. AU Apollo ignores the both of them, and touched Thalia's face. His hands instantly glow, and after a while, Thalia's face was like it was never been punched.

"Why isn't she waking up?" Annabeth asked.

"Tired, I guess. The curse must have affected her body to the point of exhaustion." AU Apollo said, looking at the daughter of Zeus. "Let's give her time to—"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" AU Artemis said, yelling on top of her lungs.

"**I said, you have a really nice rack. And, that it is really well defined in that memory you locked up inside this mortal.**" AU Orion said to her, as if he was talking to an old lady without hearing aids. AU Apollo and Leo looked at him with a mixture of pity and awe. Annabeth looked at him in utter disgust.

Percy?

Well, knowing full well of what would happen next, looked terrified at his girlfriend.

"And, you are telling me that you watched everything that happen that time in that memory?" AU Artemis looked at him, in a dark and cold manner. He shook his head. "**Oh, it is not just me. Percy watched it with me. Is it that right, cell buddy?**" AU Orion said in a rather cheerful tone.

Everyone looked Percy as if he grew a second head, which only made him feel uncomfortable. But, all of the look in the world was nothing to what Annabeth was giving him right now.

It was downright menacing.

"What—" Annabeth said, trying to make her voice as calm as possible with no success whatsoever. "—did he mean about that?"

"Well— You see— I—" Percy tried to explain, but AU Artemis looked at AU Apollo with a sweet and innocent smile, to which made AU Orion worry about his life. "Brother, why don't you check outside to see if there are any more monsters we missed." AU Apollo raises his eyebrow. "And, their wounds?" He asked her.

"I will heal them for you." She smiled innocently. But, AU Apollo knew his sister saw so much right now that he is certain that she intends to inflict godly pain to both males who saw her in her undergarments. AU Apollo sighs. He looked at AU Orion and shrugged, as if he is telling him that he is on his own on this mess.

AU Orion's pale face was the last thing that he saw before turning around towards the entrance. But, as he walked, he notices another being was running towards him.

* * *

"I don't want to see that mess." Leo said, as soon as he caught up with the god.

He knew that Leo has the right heart not to get caught up with that mess, but he really wished that the demigod had stayed behind. Especially since he doesn't know how to deal with himself as there was just the two of them.

"Shouldn't you be with that hunter girl?" AU Apollo asked, trying to get rid of that weird feeling in his chest.

Leo frowned. "Annabeth told us that she's already alright. So, I thought I could just leave her behind."

AU Apollo just nods and they continued towards the entrance without making a sound, which is killing the both of them, especially Leo, who is not used to a silent god of the sun. When they got out of the cave, Leo finally spoke.

"Why do you hate me so much?"

As if being stabbed a hundred times, AU Apollo's heart stopped beating and his blood went cold. His face flushed off of any color. And, the hairs of his skin stand.

Those words!

The way he said them.

The way it echoed from his ears and to his brain.

Everything about those words kills him.

It burns him.

It tortures him.

He never thought he would he hear those words again.

But, there they were.

Those words.

Those words that his Leo left him.

Before he—

AU Apollo shook his head and forced a smile. "I'm sorry. What did you say?"

"I said, why do you hate me so much?" Leo said to him, which sounds just as painful as the first time.

"What are you talking about? I don't hate you, Leo." AU Apollo said truthfully.

"Then, why are you avoiding me?"

"I am not avoiding—"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Leo said with such conviction and rage that even the god of the sun was shocked. "I know you are avoiding me. And I know that you don't want to talk with me alone." He looked at the god with eyes that were almost starting to water. "I want to know. Why?"

"Would you stay if I tell you the truth?"

Leo's enraged look soften, and he looks at the god with complete confusion.

"What?"

"Will you stay here in this dimension forever… with me?" His voice sounded almost pleading to Leo, a voice that would almost make him say yes.

But, in the end, it will always be an 'almost'.

Before Leo could say anything, AU Apollo stopped him, as he knew what Leo would say. "I already know what you would say. So, please. Don't say it out loud."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. The you in this dimension would get mad at me if I made his counterpart apologize for my selfishness." AU Apollo said to him.

"Then, where is my cour—"

"Dead. For a while now." AU Apollo said, cutting him.

"Oh." Was his reply.

After a while, the rest of them came up from the cave as well. AU Orion looked like he had a couple of bruises in the face, while he limped with AU Artemis, who still looked like she wanted to do more damage. Percy didn't seem damaged enough, but the way Annabeth and Thalia, who seems to be doing just fine now, are looking at him right now, it looks like he was just as beaten up as AU Orion.

"Man, Arty can't hold back on the guy. He looks like he was being beaten up by the Mafia." AU Apollo said, trying to light up the mood. Leo smiled, appreciating the effort.

"How did he died. The me of this dimension." Leo asked him. At this, AU Apollo's eyes darken once more, like he suddenly remembers something he doesn't like to remember.

"You—"

"Leo!" Percy said, cutting him off from the distance. "It's time to go!"

Leo wanted to ask more about AU Apollo and how he died in this dimension. In fact, he wished that he would have taken AU Apollo's offer. To stay and be loved by a god.

But, he knew he had to save the others.

He had to save Calypso.

Besides, Percy looked like he would cry if he wouldn't get there soon.

"Well," Leo said to AU Apollo. "I guess this is goodbye?"

"Seem like it." AU Apollo said, with a sad smile.

"So, goodbye?" Leo said, sadly.

"Goodbye, Leo." He replied.

As Leo is about to leave towards the others, he stopped and walked towards AU Apollo, and without warning, he hugged him. Shocked, AU Apollo didn't know how to react. But, with Leo hugging him like this, he knows that he feels complete.

And so, he hugged back.

In the back of Leo's mind, he knows that this is really messed up situation. But, for some reason, his body didn't want to follow his mind.

And neither does his heart.

"I love you, Leo Valdez. Always have, always with be."

With a tear drop fell from his eye, he let go.

And, once again, Leo Valdez left him.

* * *

When he got close to his demigod friends, he noticed Percy's and Thalia's mouths are still open, and he is not really that surprised about their reaction. If he was in the same situation as they are, seeing their friend being all mushy with the same sex, he would have that look on too.

Annabeth, on the other hand, looked at him with a sad look. At least, she understood a bit about what is going on. She walked over him and pat his shoulder. "You alright?" Annabeth asked him. Leo smiled and said. "Yeah. I am."

Percy looked at him, and pointed his finger at him. Leo cut him off before he could say anything. "Yeah, Percy. I am gay in this dimension and I am affected by it. So, unless you don't want me to kiss you, I suggest you close your mouth." At once, Percy closes his mouth, which made the two girls laugh.

"Talk about sassy." Thalia said to Leo.

"Girl, I am always sassy." He said to her grinning. "Now, let's hit this popsicle stand!" They nodded, and once they made sure that all of them are wearing their Dimension Bracers, Leo press a few buttons on his and everyone were teleported away from this dimension.

When AU Artemis and AU Orion got to AU Apollo, the demigods are already gone. She saw the look that he was giving: a look of lost.

She often sees that look when one of her hunters saw their loved ones died or moved on. And, seeing that look on her hunters would always break her heart. But, the way AU Apollo looked made her want to cry.

She was about to comfort him, when AU Orion beats her to him. "**So, you like dudes?**" He asked, rudely. AU Apollo glared at him, though not as severe as AU Artemis. "And, what if I do?"He asked, as if he was asking to be challenged. Instead, he saw AU Orion looking at him as if he is not weird or crazy.

"**I know what you feel.**" Both siblings looked at him in confusion, but then AU Orion cleared up their thoughts. "**Not the 'liking other dudes' part. I meant the 'not being able to be with someone because of certain circumstances' part.**" AU Apollo's eyes softens, as if understanding him, but AU Artemis didn't understand what he means.

At her look, both AU Apollo and AU Orion laughed. "**Same old cute Artemis.**" AU Artemis blushed at his comment. "Shut up, y—"

"OH COME ON! NOT THIS AGAIN!" A voice echoed out, which made all three to be on their guard and turned to the sound of the voice. There, they saw a masked man walking towards them, his body language would suggest that he didn't want to be near them. Throwing aside the mask, which is made like a demon's face, the attire of the newcomer disturbed them.

He wore an inverted CHB t-shirt, which is a black shirt with the usual logo turned to orange, with the logo being crossed out in red. Not only that, his pants were covered with dried blood stains, as if he was in a bloody battle and never thought of cleaning up afterwards. In their eyes, he could be just another weird looking demigod like the others, but the power emitting from his body tells them otherwise.

The three immortals ready themselves for battle, but the masked man seemed to be ranting about his existence in that area. "I could be in a dimension where there is a ton of hot girls and loves good looking guys like me. But, noooo, I have to be in another Pertemis dimension! And, this guy isn't even 'Percy Jackson' by name!" He looked at them and shook his head. "Look, I don't want to do the whole 'I am 'blah-blah-blah' and I am going to rule the world!' nonsense, so just give me that-" He gestured AU Orion, "-whatever he is so I can finally get out of here?"

"And, why would we ever do that?" AU Apollo asked the masked man. But, at that moment, everything went dark, as the masked man demolished the three immortals with speeds that even the gods can't catch up. And, within minutes, the scene showed AU Apollo that was now unconscious, with his right arm ripped off, while AU Artemis was lying there on the ground with her legs bent at different angles. AU Orion didn't look any better as he was still struggling from the grip of the masked man as he was dragged towards a dark portal.

"**What are you?**" Said the wounded AU Orion. The masked man tilted his head. "I am just a pawn of this big knockoff story that wants to be free from that guy with the keyboard. Don't take too personally, ok?" Before AU Orion could react, the masked man threw him into the portal and he disappeared.

Before the masked man walked towards the portal, he looks at the readers and took off the lower part of his mask to show his devilish grin. _**"Don't worry. You will know me soon enough. Just tell the writer to keep writing."**_ He then puts the mask back on and disappear into the portal.

* * *

**And that is the final part of the "Thalia Arc". You like how I end it? I don't like it that much because I don't know how to make that same gender romance. Hope you find it ok.**

**Now, to a more serious matter: Which dimension should I go next?**

**I already have something in mind, but I think I should also let you guys decide. Since, you guys are the ones reading, not me.**

**So here are your options:**

**Leo, Percy and Annabeth = Saving Grover**

**Percy, Annabeth and Thalia = Saving Jason**

**Leo, Percy and Will = Saving Connor**

**Percy and Annabeth = Saving Pair B**

**Leo and Percy = Saving Pair A **

**The Pair A and Pair B ones are a surprise, and to be honest, one of them is something that I have been thinking of for a while now. But, like I said, I will let you guys decide on this.**

**And, like all Chapters, I will end this chapter with a spoiler.**

* * *

"That will be 10 euros, please." The ice cream man tells Percy as his ice cream was handed to him. He dug out his pockets for some cash and he gave him 10 dollars. The ice cream man frown and called Percy back. "Ah, excuse me, mate. But, I don't reckon you have any pounds with you? Cuz' we Brits don't take any dollars."

Percy's eyes widen, realizing where they are. They are not in America anymore. They are now in England. And, he just bought ice cream from a guy who doesn't take any American money. He looked around in his pocket, clearly looking worried.

Lucky for him, an another customer happens to be next to him and saw his troubled expression. The other guy looks at the ice cream man. "Look, mate. It's ok. I pay for him. Here." He gave the man 10 euros, with the man just gives a shrug.

Percy looked at his hero and grinned. "Thanks, man. You're a life saver."

The other guy smiled. "Anytime. I had the same problem in the States once. Glad my cousin's friend helps me out. Kinda looks like you, now that I think about it." Percy grinned, thinking it might have been his counterpart who helped him out.

"I'm Percy, by the way. Percy Jackson."

"Pleased to meet you, Percy. I'm Harry, Harry Potter."

* * *

**Whut?**

**Review, Favorite, and Follow, and let me know that you love me. :)**


End file.
